(un)avoidable Feeling
by ohNkim
Summary: (Bonus Chapter UP!) Sehun and Jongin had been married for a while. Not marriage by love, but by 'force'. Arranged. Tapi kehidupan pernikahan mereka berjalan lebih baik setelah beberapa saat, setelah mereka mengakui perasaan mereka . a KAIHUN SEKAI. a typical story of an amateur writer. BONUS chapter up up up!. selamat membaca :)
1. Chapter 1

_Ini bukan chapter kedua, melainkan hanya translasi dari chapter pertama yang menggunakan bahasa inggris._

 _Aku berterimakasih pada kalian semua yang mereview fanfic ini. Terutama untuk kak_ _ **Song Soo Hwa**_ _yang memotifasiku untuk menerjemahkannya ke bahasa Indonesia. Juga untuk kak_ _ **Bocah Lanang**_ _yang berbaik hati untuk mampir mengingatkanku tentang tag KAIHUN dan HUNKAI. Sesungguhnya aku sangat mengerti perbedaan antar dua pair itu, kupikir tak ada salahnya menggunakan dua tag nama itu. Tapi jika itu menimbulkan kesalahpahaman dan kekecewaan, aku minta maaf._

 _Selamat membaca._

Jongin dan Sehun terikat dalam sebuah perjodohan. Jongin tidak menolak, karena dia membutuhkan pernikahan itu agar bisa menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai CEO dari Kim Enterprise. Dia bersikap seüerti biasa sepanjang berbagai macam acara yang diadakan oleh keluarganya menjelang pernikahannya. Dia berakting, tentu saja, karena tidak satupun diantara Jongin dan Sehun yang menginginkan pernikahan itu sejujurnya, tapi akting Jongin terlihat natural sekali. Dia berlakon seolah-olah dia adalah seorang suami yang baik, seperti menyuapi suami(istri)nya, memeluknya dengan hangat, bahkan hingga membisikkan sesuatu yang manis-manis ke telinga Sehun didepan banyak tamu, hanya untuk tontonan.

Semua itu sesungguhnya hanyalah kesepakatan rahasia mereka bahwa tak akan ada sesuatu yang disebut ikatan perasaan diantara mereka, tak ada yang namanya _skinship_ dan _sex_ saat mereka hanya berdua. Tapi mereka akan bertingkah seperti orang yang dimabuk cinta di hadapan para tamu dan keluarga mereka, karena itulah yang mereka sepakati. Kebanyakan orang percaya bahwa seorang lelaki yang dapat mengurus keluarganya pasti bisa mengurus kerajaannya, dalam hal ini adalah _perusahaannya._ Karenanya, Jongin diharapkan dapat menjadi seorang suami yang baik, atau setidaknya bertindak seperti suami yang baik untuk mendapatkan posisi di perusahaan itu.

Sekarang, Jongin adalah CEO of Kim Enterprise, gelar itu didapatkannya tepat sehari setelah pesta pernikahannya dengan Sehun digelar.

Mulanya, Jongin hanya melihat Sehun sebagai sebuah batu pijakan untuk mendapatkan posisi sebagai CEO, tapi hal itu berubah 180 derajat setelah mengenal Sehun selama sebulan. Dia mulai merasakan rasa sayang terhadap pria manis itu, meskipun tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara gamblang. Seperti ada sesuatu dari diri Sehun yang menariknya untuk terus mendekat. Jongin tidak mau—atau lebih tepatnya tidak berani—untuk melakukan pergerakan apapun, karena dia cukup sadar dan mengerti tentang perasaan Sehun terhadapnya.

Jongin hanya akan memandangi Sehun dari kejauhan, menikmati waktunya memperhatikan Sehun saat pria itu merawat tanaman-tanamannya bersama salah satu tukang kebun meraka, atau saat Sehun sedang menari-nari ditemani dengan irama musik yang lembut saat dia kira Jongin tidak berada di sekitarnya, atau saat Sehun hanya membaca buku-bukunya di ruang bacanya. Pria itu terlihat sangat tenang dan Jongin sangat ingin memeluknya, atau memberikan kecupan-kecupannya di wajah pemuda manis itu. Ya, Jongin pernah mencobanya, dia pernah mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Sehun. Tapi bahkan sebelum Jongin selesai mengutarakannya, Sehun sudah pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, dan Jongin mengerti hanya dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Maka disinilah Jongin, memendam perasaannya dengan sebaik mungkin, menutupinya, dan sebisa mungkin menjauh dari Sehun karena dia sangat menghargai Sehun, sangat. Dia tahu Sehun membencinya.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu sejak pernikahan mereka, namun tak ada pergerakan yang menuju kearahkebaikan sama sekali. Sehun masih menjag ajarak dengan Jongin dan Jongin juga tidak mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Jongin sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya hingga dia sering pulang larut malam, dan tak jarang dia tidak pulang kerumah sama sekali. Meski keadaannya sibuk seperti itu, dia bersyukur, karena dengan begini dia bisa menjaga pikirannya agar tetap sibuk sehingga tia tidak perlu memikirkan perasaannya terhadap suami(istri)nya itu. Dia tak masalah dengan dirinya pulang kerumah atau tidak, karena baginya itu sama saja. Punya suami(istri) atau tidak itu sama saja, dia tetap sendirian. Tidak sepenuhnya sendirian, tapi apa bedanya menjadi _single_ dan sudah menikah kalau saat sampai rumah tidak ada yang menemani malammu, tidak ada yang memelukmu saat tidur, tidak ada yang menyiapkan kebutuhanmu sebelum berangkat kerja, tidak ada yang mengucapkan "selamat datang" dengan wajah ceria saat kau pulang kantor, dan tidak ada yang memberimu sebauh kecupan selamat malam? Itu sama saja, `kan? Jongin merasa seperti dia _single_. Tapi dia bersyukur bisa mendengarkan suara nafas Sehun saat pria itu tertidur dikamarnya sendiri setiap dia pulang kerja. Iya, mereka tidak sekamar. Jongin berinisiatif untuk tidur di kamar tamu setiap malam, dan Sehun tidur di kamar utama. Lagipula Jongin tidak keberatan, karena jadwalnya yang padat, Jongin lebih sering menghabiskan malamnya di ruang kerja.

Tak pernah satu malampun Jongin lupa untuk mengucapkan "Selamat malam, Sehun", meski dia tahu Sehun tak mendengarnya karena tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Tapi Jongin puas, karena dia bisa memperhatikan wajah damai Sehun saat tertidur, bukan wajah "memberengut"nya setiap dia melihat Jongin. Meskipun wajahnya tetap imut menurut Jongin. Semua itu tak masalah bagi Jongin, asal Sehun tetap mempertahankan pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Pernikahan? Bisakah situasi seperti ini disebut pernikahan?

.

.

.

Dia merindukan Sehun, sangat. Dia bahkan belum melihatnya sama sekali sepanjang minggu ini. Jongin sangat sibuk di kantor dan Sehun tinggal dirumah, dia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan bertemu dengannya walau hanya sedetik. Jongin lelah, dia butuh sesuatu—atau seseorang—yang dapat mengurangi stressnya. Disamping memikirkan masalah kantornya, Jongin sebenarnya juga memikirkan pernikahan mereka. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan keadaan status pernikahan mereka. Semua tidak diawali dengan cinta, dan seiring berjalannya waktu, keadaan itu tidak menimbulkan rasa cinta juga. Untuk Jongin iya, dia merasakan cinta itu, tapi untuk pihak Sehun? Pernikaha ini _tidak akan pernah_ berjalan dengan lancar.

Suatu sore, Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal, dai juga sudah mengatur jadwalnya untuk besok. Dia merencanakan untuk berbicara dengan suami(istri)nya, dan sebuah makan malam bersama juga tidak terdengar buruk.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jongin menemukan Sehun tengah menonton acara kartun di ruang keluarga. Yup! Sehun adalah pria manis yang—masih – sangat mencintai tontonan anak-anak tersebut dan Jongin tak dapat mengelak bahwa hal itu membuatnya makin mencintai lelaki itu. Sehun terkejut dengan kedatangan sang suami untuk beberapa detik sebelum mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Jongin mengabaikan ekspresi itu dan mengatakan "aku pulang" dengan pelan dan tidak ditujukan untuk siapa-siapa, lalu melangkah menuju dapur untuk memerintahkan para maidnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam yang lezat.

Dia melangkah ke kamar tamu—kamar tidurnya—untuk mandi, dan Jongin berpikir keras selama perjalanannya menuju kamar apakah dia sebaiknya memeluk Sehun atau tidak. Dan dia memilih opsi terakhir dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk Mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih santai. Dia mengarahkan langkah kakinya ke ruang keluarga sembari mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengajak Sehun bicara.

"Ayo makan malam bersama, Sehun!" Jongin mencoba berkata dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak namun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. _Setidaknya dia tidak mengabaikanku,_ batin Jongin dalam hati.

Meja makan itu kecil bila dibandingkan dengan besarnya rumah itu, karena Jongin meminta ayahnya untuk memberikan meja makan kecil saja karena hanya ada dia dan Sehun yang akan menggunakannya. Meskipun pada akhirnya meja itu hanya dipakai beberapa kali selama setengah tahun ini, dan kabanyakan dari "beberapa kali" itu adalah Sehun sendiri.

Keduanya duduk bersebrangan, dan rasanya meja itu masih terasa terlalu besar untuk mereka berdua. Jongin adalah orang pertama yang memecah keheningan di ruangan itu, memuji betapa cantiknya tampilan makanan mereka dan betapa harum wangi masakannya. Sehun tidak merespon, tapi Jongin juga bukan orang yang mudah menyerah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sehun?" Jongin bertanya ditengah kesunyian makan malam mereka. Pria manis berkulit putih susu itu hanya menganggukkan kepanya dan melanjutkan makannya. Jongin bersyukur, setidaknya Sehun tidak mengabaikannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku sibuk di kantor belakangan ini dan kita jarang bertemu. Apa kau makan dengan baik? Kau bisa minta para maid untuk memasakkan apa saja yang kau mau." Lagi, Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau bosan? Kau ingin jalan-jalan?" Kali ini Sehun menggeleng dan menyeka bibirnya dengan napkin. Oh, Jongin berharap dia adalah napkin itu.

Meskipun Sehun hana memberikan respon-respon kecil, tapi Jongin tidak jenuh. Dia menceritakan keadaan perusahaannya pada Sehun, tentang kesepakatan yang akan mereka tandatangani bersama perusahaan terbesar di China, dan tentang pegawai-pegawai mereka. "Mereka bilang mereka merindukanmu". _Dan aku juga merindukanmu_ , batin Jongin.

Kalau ada orang yang melihat keadaan itu, mereka akan berpikir bahwa Jongin sedang bercerita pada sebuah tembok. Tak ada suara lain yang terdengar selain suara Jongin seorang. Dia menjaga agar suaranya tetap ceria dan menyingkirkan rasa lelah berbicara dengan Sehun dan sikap dinginnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Jongin memilih untuk merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur dan tidur seperti kayu mati sepanjang malam, tetapi Jongin memilih jalan lain, dia merindukan Sehun dan akan melakukan apapun agar bisa melihat pria manis itu dari dekat seperti ini, bercerita padanya tentang kesehariannya, sekalipun Sehun kurang meresponnya. Jongin tak butuh respon Sehun, dia hanya butuh Sehun ada disana bersamanya.

Mungkin Sehun seperti dipaksa, tapi setidaknya dia tidak kabur dari ruang makan dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Setelah makan malam selesai dan telah dirapikan oleh maidnya, Sehun bersiap untuk berdiri meninggalkan meja makan hingga Jongin menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Sehun. Bisakah kita bicara?". Cara bicara Jongin hampir memohon, bahkan lebih terdengar putus asa tapi Jongin tak peduli. Dia butuh bicara dengan Sehun.

"Kita menikah sudah hamper setengah tahun. Aku bersyukur kau ada disini, menjadi suamiku." Jongin berbicara pelahan, takut menakuti suami(istri)nya. "Aku mungkin bukanlah seorang suami yang baik, tapi aku akan berusaha lebih baik. Katakan saja padaku apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan mengabulkannya, jangan mendiamkanku seperti itu lagi, Sehun. Aku suamimu, kau bisa memberitahukan apapun padaku."

Sehun menatap Jongin, dan Jongin tak bisa membaca ekspresinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan perceraian?" Sehun bertanya, tapi nadanya lebih seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Rasanya seperti baru saja disambar petir, tapi Jongin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia terlalu terkejut bahkan untuk sekedar berkedip. Tubuhnya terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau tak kasat mata, bahkan udara disekitarnya terasa mencekik. Dia tidak bisa bernafas, rasanya seperti tenggelam dan tidak ada orang yang menolongmu. Meski begitu, rasa cinta Jongin terhadap Sehun mengalahkan segalanya. Dia mencoba menguasai dirinya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya yang bergetar untuk menyentuh tangan si pria berkulit susu, dia memegangnya sangat erat tapi lembut, agar di pria manis itu tidak kesakitan. CEO muda itu menatap mata Sehun dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau, aku akan mewujudknannya. Tapi tolong, beri aku sedikit waktu, Sehun. Aku berjanji akan mejadi suami yang baik untukmu, kumohon, beri aku sedikit waktu."

Sehun hanya duduk terdiam disana, memandang Jongin tanpa minat. Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti anak anjing yang memelas dan sebutir air mata hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Jongin tak pernah terlihat serentan ini, bahkan saat dia kehilangan anjingnya di umur tujuh tahun, atau saat dia harus merelakan kakak kesangannya sekolah di luar negeri. Dia selalu diajarkan untuk menjadi lelaki yang tangguh, yang bisa melindungi dirinya dan keluarganya. Tetapi cintanya untuk Sehun membuat dinding pertahanannya hancur. Saat ini Jongin menunjukkan kelemahannya pada dunia, pada Sehun.

Dia menunggu jawaban Sehun, tapi dia tak mendapatkan balasan apapun. Sebelun Jongin sempat berkata apa-apa, Sehun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin, dengan sedikit kasar. Dan Jongin mengerti apa artinya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jongin membiarkan tangannya terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya seraya berdiri dengan lelah, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat pandangannya namun dia berusaha memberi senyuman kecil pada suaminya.

"Ini sudah malam, kau butuh istirahat. Selamat malam, Sehun." Ujar Jongin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar seperti mayat hidup.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, dia tak dapat membendungnya lagi dan membiarkan butiran air mata itu jatuh menuruni pipinya, dia terlalu lelah untuk menahannya. _Tak apa,_ katanya, _aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Tapi aku tak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini._

Sepanjang malam, Jongin tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Dia memikirkan sehun, memikirkan pernikahan mereka. Dia tak ingin mengakhirinya, tapi sepertinya dia harus, karena Sehun menginginkannya. Jongin akan memberikan apapun yang Sehun mau, bahkan jika Sehun memintanya untuk mati, dia akan mati untuknya.

.

.

.

Hari hari berlalu, Jongin menyibukkan dirinya (lagi) dengan kertas-kertasnya di kantor, tak peduli untuk memakan sarapannya atau keluar untuk makan siang, dia hanya sesekali memakan beberapa gigit. Dia merasa sangat hancur tapi berhasil menutupinya hingga tak ada yang menyadarinya. Dia akan tersenyum setiap kali orang menanyakan kabarnya dan Sehun. Mengatakan bahwa mereka baik dan Sehun selalu menunggunya pulang, membuatnya selalu merasa bersalah saat pulang terlanbat. Meskipun kebenarannya adalah Jongin _berharap_ Sehun menunggunya pulang setiap hari, membuatkannya makan malam dan makan bersama. Tapi Jongin mengabaikan pikiran itu, takut dia akan menangis di kantornya.

Dia sangat sibuk, bahkan dia jarang menginjakkan kakinya di rumah. Terkadang dia akan bangun di pagi buta dan langsung buru-buru menuju kantor, dia akan pulang jam dua atu jam tiga pagi dan berangkat lagi jam enam pagi. Dia juga tidak makan dengan baik, dia kehilangan seleranya. Tapi imun tubuhnya sangat kebal sehingga dia baik-baik saja sampai saat ini.

Di hari Rabu, Jongin mendapat kabar mendadak dari ayahnya bahwa ada masalah pada cabang perusahaan mereka di Osaka, dan memintanya untuk menangani langsung. Akhirnya Jongin langsung berangkat dari Seoul ke Osaka, bahkan dia tak sempat menyiapkan barang bawaannya. Dia menelpon sekertaris pribadinya untuk menyiapkan keperluan dan jadwalnya selama di Osaka. Dia terlalu tenggelam dalam urusannya dan lupa untuk mengabari Sehun kalau dirinya akan pergi ke luar negeri selama beberapa hari.

.

.

Jongin kembali ke Seoul pada Jumat malam, sekujur tubuhnya lelah luar biasa karena kurang istirahat dan berpikir terlalu banyak. Banyak rapat yang harus dia hadiri dan terlalu banyak argumentasi yang terjadi hingga setelah kesekian kalinya bernegosiasi, akhirnya mereka mencapai kesepakatan yang memuaskan.

Jongin sangat senang akan berada di rumah lagi, dia merindukan Sehun. Dia harap dia bisa memandangi Sehun tanpa disari oleh si empunya, atau dia bisa melihat wajah cantik Sehun yang tertidur dengan lelap. Dia bahkan hampir lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar suara prianya itu. Tapi dia tak keberatan selama Sehun masih meresponnya dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala.

Setelah menyimpan beberapa dokumen di kantornya, Jongin baru menyadari bahwa ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Dengan mengendarai Ferrari nya, Jongin bertolak menuju rumahnya dan Sehun, merasa sangat bahagia akhirnya dia akan melihat Sehun lagi, meski mungkin Sehun sudah tertidur sekarang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jongin membuka kunci pintu depan dengan perlahan dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang gelap, berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan yang bisa membangunkan Sehun.

Sepasang tangan yang kurus memeluk tubuhnya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Se-Sehun?" Jongin menyebut nama Sehun dengan terbata, tak pernah mengharapkan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya, tapi kenyataannya adalah saat ini Sehun tengah memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Jongin. Pelukan Sehun sangat erat, kalu kalian mau tahu, bahkan Jongin tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Jongin jauh lebih terkejut saat menyadari bahwa Sehun tengah menangis di pelukannya. Sehun meredam tangisannya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Jongin lebih dalam.

"Sehun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Rasa khawatir tersemat dengan jelas pada nada bicara Jongin. Dia mencoba untuk mengangkat wajah Sehun agar dia mau memandangnya, tapi Sehun menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersikukuh dengan posisi wajahnya yang tenggelam di dada suaminya itu sembari meremat baju yang Jongin kenakan.

Meskipun bingung setengah mati, Jongin berusaha menenangkan Sehun dengan memeluknya dan mengelus punggung Sehun yang bergetar. Membisikkan kalimat _tak apa, aku disini_ berulang-ulang seperti mantra hingga tangisan Sehun mereda.

Saat Sehun terlihat sudah membaik, Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun. Tetapi sedikit saja gerakan dari Jongin, Sehun akan memeluknya lebih erat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, memohon _jangan, kumohon jangan_ berkali-kali.

Jongin tak mengerti sama sekali, tapi dia suka Sehun yang seperti ini, dia suka sehun menempel padanya seperti ini.

Jongin berhasil membawa keduanya ke ruang keluarga, agak sulit dengan Sehun yang terus saja menempel padanya. Keduanya duduk di sofa besar, mereka bahkan tidak menyalakan lampunya. Jongin mengusap punggung sehung dengan satu tangannya, tangan yang lain bermain-main dengan rambut Sehun, _lembut sekali,_ puji Jongin dalam hati.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Sehun memecah keheningan dengan suaranya yang teredam, tapi Jongin mendengarnya dengan jelas. Jongin hendak menjawab tetapi Sehun mendahuluinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Sehun mulai terisak lagi, mengulang-ulang kalimatnya barusan terus menerus. Hati Jongin seperti diremas melihatnya seperti ini.

"Aku disini, Sehun. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Kau meninggalkanku! Kau tidak pulang kerumah!" Jawab Sehun ditengah isakannya. Jongin merasa bajunya telah basah, tapi apa pedulinya.

"Aku bekerja. Keadaanya darurat dan aku lupa menghubungimu. Maafkan aku, Sehun. Berhentilah menangis, kumohon. Aku disini sekarang." Sebenarnya Jongin tak sepenuhnya mengerti maksud Sehun, tapi dia ingin menjamin bahwa dirinya disini sekarang bersamanya. Dia tidak akan kemana mana. Beberapa hari lalu Sehun meminta untuk menceraikannya, tapi lihatlah sekarang, Sehun memeluknya seperti koala.

"Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, kecuali kau memintanya."

Dengan kalimat Jongin itu, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat samapi Jongin takut jika kepalanya akan lepas. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan wajah Jongin. Sial, wajah Sehun terlihat kacau sekali, memerah dan penuh dengan air mata, tapi Jongin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku. Maafkan aku, Jongin. Maafkan aku. Kau boleh marah padaku tapi jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon." Sehun memohon dengan air mata yang meluncur bebas di pipinya.

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa? Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Sehun. Jangan menangis." Jongin menyeka air mata di pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya, membingkai wajah memerah itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan lembut.

Mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu untuk beberapa saat. Sehun tersedu dengan wajah merahnya dan Jongin hanya memandangi wajah imut Sehun tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar diantara mereka. Jangin mencintainya, Jongin sangat mencintai Sehun. Shun mungkin memohon untuk tidak meninggalkannya, tapi Jongin tidak mau berharap banyak.

Waktu mereka untuk bersama tidak tersisa banyak, tapi Jongin bahagia bisa hidup bersama Sehun. Meski tak banyak kata yang mereka tukar, dia senang bisa melihat Sehun dari kejauhan. Dia belum pernah mengajak Sehun pergi kemanapun, tapi dia berharap suatu saat nanti Sehun dapat berkeliling dunia dengan suami yang dicintainya. Dengan suami yang juga mencintainya.

Jongin siap melepaskan Sehun setelah berfikir berhari-hari. Mungkin dia akan terluka sangat dalam, tapi kebahagiaan Sehun adalah kebahagiannya juga, kan? Karenanya kali ini, Jongin ingin menikmati saat ini untuk mengingat wajah Sehun, mengingat wajah yang sangat dicintainya.

"Jongin?" Sehun memutuskan pikiran Jongin, dan saat itu Jongin sadar, bahwa dia juga menangis. Dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya dan menjawab panggilan Sehun dengan kata _ya_ yang tidak sempurna.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Sungguh. Kupikir aku menginginkan perceraian, tapi hatiku tak bisa menerimanya. Maafkan sikapku yang dingin selama ini, aku hanya takut mencintaimu terlalu dalam. Tapi nyatanya, aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu dengan sangat. Maafkan aku yang menyakitimu dengan keinginanku untuk bercerai. Kumohon Jongin, jangan lepaskan aku. Aku sangat takut saat kau tidak pulang kerumah. Aku menunggumu, sungguh! Tapi kau tak kembali. Aku sangat takut hingga akhirnya aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku mengelak. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu." Sehun menangis lagi, dia memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin terkejut dengan pernyataan Sehun. Dia memeluk pria itu sama eratnya, tangisan bahagia mampir di wajahnya. Dia kecup pucuk kepala Sehun berkali-kali dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jongin bahagia. Lebih dari bahagia. Sehun mencintainya dan tak ada yang lebih patut disyukuri dibanding hal itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun. Lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan. Aku ingin memperbaiki segalanya, untuk semua kekuranganku selama ini sebagai suamimu. Aku akan menjadi suami yang sempurna. Bisakah kau bertahan denganku?"

"Kau itu sempurna. Aku yang seperti anak kecil keras kepala disini. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Ayo mulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

Jongin mengangguk, senyuman di wajah Sehun menambah keindahan parasnya. Senyuman terindah yang pernah Jongin lihat dalam hidupnya. Dia tak akan pernah bosan dengan ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Sehun."


	2. Chapter 2

**(UN)AVOIDABLE FEELING**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **KAIHUN**

 **Kai!seme Sehun!uke**

Cerita ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, tapi aku usahakan sebaik mungkin

 _Untuk kalian yang aku "permainkan" perasaannya. Sweet KaiHun on their way~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun terbangun di pagi hari, merasakan terpaan angin dari pendingin ruangan yang menusuk kulit telanjangya. Dia sedikit menggigil dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke sumber kehangatan di dekatnya. Dia semakin mendekatkan diri sampai akhirnya dia sadar bahwa sumber kehangatan itu adalah tubuh Jongin, yang sama telanjangnya dengan dirinya. Pria manis itu buru-buru menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang memerah sangat parah. Tapi usahanya untuk menjauh digagalkan oleh sepasang tangan kekar yang merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi." Jongin menyapanya dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya yang terdengar semakin seksi ditambah sebuah kecupan kecil yang mendarat di pipi memerah pria manis itu. Pria berkulit tan itu menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya, namun tetap menjaga satu tangannya agar tetap memeluk Sehun. Ah, pria manis itu hanya bisa menutup wajah memerahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena malu melihat Jongin yang telanjang dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Sebuah tatapan heran Jongin layangkan pada lelaki yang tengah menutup wajahnya itu. Dengan perlahan Jongin menyingkirkan tangan yang menghalangi kecantikan wajah tersebut dan bertanya _kenapa_ dengan sangat lembut. Sehun menggeleng dengan tetap memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk menutup wajahnya lagi. Jongin bertambah heran dan bertanya tanya pada dirinya sendiri, hingga akhirnya dia sadar bahwa Sehun pasti merasa sangat malu melihatnya telanjang seperti ini. Ah, suami(istri)nya itu baru pertama kali melihatnya telanjang hari ini. Atau lebih tepatnya semalam. Jongin tertawa kecil mengingat kegiatannya semalam.

"Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Ayolah, aku suamimu, Sehun."

Sehun semakin menggeleng dan berusaha untuk menarik selimut yang sudah acak-acakan utuk menutupi wajah dan tubuhnya, tapi Jongin menghalangnya dengan menendang selimut itu ke lantai. Sehun menggemaskan sekali bertingkah seperti itu dengan wajah memerah. Sekali lagi, Jongin menjauhkan tangan yang menutupi wajah Sehun dan memandangi wajah suami(istri) nya itu dengan penuh kekaguman

 _Cantik sekali_. Dan hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Jongin mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir penuh candu milik Sehun. Dia menciumnya dengan lembut, menyalurkan rasa kekaguman dan cintanya pada pria yang berstatus sebagai suami(istri)nya itu. Ciuman polos itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih dalam, seiring pergerakan Jongin yang melumat bibir tipis itu dengan penuh semangat.

Sehun hanya diam dan membalasnya, dia ingin menjadi pasangan yang baik bagi suaminya. Tapi paru-parunya memberontak karena kekurangan oksigen, mau tak mau Sehun memutuskan ciuman itu dan bernafas terengah-engah dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Jongin memandangi hasil karyanya dengan bangga dan menarik Sehun untuk membuatnya berbaring diatas dadanya. Wajah Sehun berada di dadanya, membuat Jongin dengan mudah memandanginya. Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut dan sedikit mengangkat dagu pria itu untuk membuatnya menatap matanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah sakit?" Jongin bertanya, dan tanpa perlu dijelaskan Sehun mengerti bahwa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk hasil "karya" kegiatan mereka semalam. Jongin mendapat gelengan kecil sebagai jawaban dan Sehun malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin

"T-tapi lengket." Sehun mencicit, nyaris tak terdengar oleh Jongin. Tapi tawa lepas Jongin menandakan bahwa pria itu mendengarnya.

"Lengket ya? Ayo mandi kalau begitu!" Ajak Jongin sambil menepuk pantat kenyal Sehun. Sehun terkejut dan memelototi Jongin, menyentil dahi pria yang baru saja menyentuh pantatnya.

"Ah!" Jongin mengerang dan memegang dahinya yang baru saja disentil. "Asraga, baru sehari kita berbaikan dan kau sudah menyentil dahiku?" Jongin pura-pura marah dan Sehun mengacuhkannya. Dia lebih memilih untuk bangun dari kasur itu dan melilitkan selimut ke tubuh telanjangnya.

"Astaga sudah jam 11?!" Pekik Sehun saat melihat jam di meja nakasnya. "kau tidak bekerja?" dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang masih berbaring malas di kasurnya.

Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan mengguman kata "lelah".

"Selama ini aku tak pernah melihatmu mengeluh lelah. Dan apa sekarang?" Sehun mendengus sambil bergerak perlahan menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian baru.

"Hey, aku lelah melayanimu semalaman!" Jongin menggerutu balik.

Kecepatan Sehun saat berbalik dan melemparkan baju pada Jongin sungguh mengalahkan kecepatan cahaya. Jongin tak bisa mengelak dan baju itu tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk melayaniku. Sialan, bahkan aku nyaris tak percaya semalam kita melakukannya!"

"Tapi kau tetap mendesah semalam, dan kurasa cara berjalanmu yang tidak benar itu dapat membuatmu lebih mempercayainya." Jongin menjawab diiringi sebuah seringaian yang membuat Sehun semakin malu, wajahnya merah sampai ke telinga.

"Astaga, aku baru tahu bahwa aku punya suami yang sangat mesum." Sehun menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mebersihkan diri. Tak lupa dia mengunci pintunya, takut Jongin berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang memasak di dapur, dia membuat makanan yang mudah-mudah saja untuk _brunch_ mereka. Dia memerintahkan maid bagian memasak untuk libur, dia ingin memasak sendiri saat ini. Dia berencana untuk memberhantikan mereka nantinya, karena Sehun ingin mengurus dapurnya sendiri. Tapi hal itu harus didiskusikan dulu dengan Jongin.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, lelaki berkulit tan itu sedang mandi setelah Sehun membangunkannya tadi. Jongin benar-benar terlihat lelah. Apa pekerjaannya sedang ada masalah? Sehun akan menanyakannya nanti saat mereka makan bersama.

Sehun menata meja makan mereka dengan makanan yang dia masak dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Sepiring untuknya, dan sepiring lagi untuk Jongin. Ditambah secangkir kopi espresso favorit Jongin dan susu putih hangat untuknya. Bagaimana Sehun tahu kopi favorit Jongin? Tentu saja Karena sebenarnya Sehun selalu memperhatikannya dan bertanya pada maidnya apa saja yang ingin Jongin makan atau minum.

"Wanginya enak sekali." Seru Jongin saat akhirnya lelaki itu tiba di meja makan. Sebelum duduk di kursinya, dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening Sehun. Dan Sehun tertawa kecil karena hal itu.

"Apa?" Jongin heran dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja rasanya sedikit lucu. Beberapa hari yang lalu kita bahkan tak bertegur sapa, seperti orang ang tidak kenal. Dan hari ini kita sudah berada pada zona mengecup kening dan sarapan bersama."

Jongin setuju dengan pendapat Sehun. Memang agak lucu dan miris dengan keadaan mereka. "Sudahlah, lupakan yang telah lalu. Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik."

"Bukan hanya kau, aku juga akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Ayo ulang semuanya dari awal, dan hidup bahagia selamanya." Sehun tersenyum indah diakhir kalimatnya, membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum.

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali suasana yang ada diantara mereka saat ini. Keduanya saling merespon perkataan masing-masing dan mereka juga tertawa bersama. Tidak ada Sehun yang dingin dan berwajah datar, pria manis itu nyatanya banyak berceloteh dan juga sangat ekspresif. Tidak ada Jongin yang diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Sehun, karena saat ini ia bebas memandangi Sehun _nya_.

.

.

.

Keduanya kini berada di ruang kerja Jongin, dengan Sehun yang duduk di pangkuan Jongin dengan punggungnya yang menempel di dada bidang suaminya itu, sambil memainkan sebuah permainan di _handphone_ nya. Jongin sendiri duduk di kursi kerjanya yang nyaman tanpa menghiraukan berat badan Sehun di pangkuannya. Lelaku itu sedang membaca dan membolak-balik kertas laporan yang dibuat oleh pegawainya. Cih, tadi pagi dia bilang lelah dan tidak ingin bekerja, tapi nyatanya tetap saja pria itu bekerja.

Pekerjaan Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan sebenarnya. Tadi pagi bahkan sekertarisnya kalang kabut karena tidak menemukannya di kantor, dan pria itu tidak bisa dihubungi karena _handphone_ nya mati. Jongin hendak pergi ke kantornya, tapi sialnya wajah merajuk Sehun mengalahkan keinginannya itu.

"Pilih aku atau pekerjaanmu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada yang lembut dan sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah cantiknya, tapi Jongin mengerti maksud kalimat itu dan akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke kantor serta memerintahkan sekertarisnya untuk mengantarkan pekerjaannya ke rumah. Astaga, dia baru tahu bahwa sifat Sehun aslinya seperti ini. Sangat menggemaskan karena Sehun terlihat posesif. Ah pria tan itu jadi semakin menyesal dengan pernikahannya sebelum kejadian semalam.

"Bangunlah dulu, Sehun. Aku ingin keluar sebentar." Ucap Jongin sambil menaruh kertasnya dan mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana? Jangan bilang kau mau ke kantor? Tidak boleh!" Tolak Sehun sambil makin mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sehun.

"Aku hanya mau keluar sebentar, Sehun."

"Tidak boleh! Kecuali aku ikut denganmu!" Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan wajah memberengutnya.

"Astaga kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau jadi manja sekali."

"Aku memang manja! Jadi diamlah dan tetap duduk disitu!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan mengusap wajahnya. Serius, Sehun jadi manja dan senang sekali menempel padanya. Bahkan baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia sangat cuek padanya.

"Apa ini sifat aslimu, Sehun? Manja dan suka merengek?"

"Iya! Aku manja dan suka merengek! Kau selama ini tak tahu, 'kan? Ayolah, aku tak mau berpura-pura cuek lagi padamu. Jadi patuhi saja perintahku!"

Jongin berkedip, _hebat sekali anak ini, sudah manja, suka merengek, tukang memerintah pula. Untung aku cinta._

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku hanya ingin ke toilet, kau mau ikut?" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya seperti _om-om_ mesum. Membuat Sehun menatapnya horror dan langsung bangkit dari pangkuannya.

"Jangan lama-lama!" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya dan Jongin beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah mencubit pipinya.

Kalau ada yang melihat interaksi dua orang itu hari ini, tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa kemarin-kemarin mereka hidup bagaikan dua individu yang tidak terikat dalam hubungan apa-apa, jangankan hubungan pernikahan, sikap saling mengenal saja tidak tercermin dari kelakuan mereka. Tapi kejadian semalam membuat segalanya berbalik 180°. Sama sekali tak terlihat bekas-bekas keacuhan mereka kemarin, tidak terlihat aura cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan diantara mereka. Keduanya terlihat bahagia, dan seperti mereka telah bersama selama bertahun-tahun.

Jongin sendiri agak heran dengan sikap Sehun. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Sehun itu sangat manja, _clingy,_ dan tidak suka dibantah. Bagaimana dia mau tahu, selama ini Sehun selalu memberinya sikap yang dingin. Meskipun itu juga disebabkan olehnya dan perjanjian bodoh pernikahan mereka. Dan Jongin bersumpah, Sehun pasti masih memiliki banyak sifat yang lain.

Kalau masalah sifatnya Jongin, Sehun nyaris mengetahuinya secara detail. Diam-diam anak itu selalu mengawasi pergerakan Jongin dan kesibukannya. Jangan salah, Sehun bukanlah seorang pria polos seperti yang kalian duga. Sehun adalah pewaris perusahaan Oh's Corp yang kemudian dinikahkan dengan pewaris Kim Enterprise a.k.a Kim Jongin. Setelah menikah dan perusahaan mereka di _merger,_ semuanya dibiarkan diurus oleh Jongin dengan alasan Sehun harus menjadi _istri_ yang baik di rumah.

Apa selama ini Sehun tidak mengetahui bahwa Jongin mencintainya? Tentu saja anak itu tahu! Hanya saja kepalanya itu lebih keras dari batu! Dia tak akan menunjukkan rasa cintanya itu sampai Jongin memutuskan "kontrak" pernikahan yang mereka buat dulu.

Tapi bukankah Jongin menawarkan untuk menjadi suami yang lebih baik? Lalu kenapa masih di tolak? Tentu jawabannya karena Jongin tidak menyinggung mengenai kontrak bodoh itu! Astaga, tapi kurasa yang bodoh disini adalah Sehun. Sudah jelas-jelas Jongin membuka hatinya, anak itu tetap saja sok jual mahal. Hingga kejadian Jongin tak pulang berhari-hari dan tidak mengabarinya membuat Sehun kalang kabut. Dia pikir Jongin menyerah padanya dan menjauhinya. Tapi untungnya, dewi cinta masih berbaik hati dengan kebodohan Sehun.

"Hun, bagaimana kalau kita liburan? Hanya berdua saja." Ajak Jongin yang kini sudah kembali keposisinya memangku Sehun.

"Cih, memangnya kau punya waktu? Tidak datang ke kantor sehari saja sekertarismu itu kalang kabut, terus saja menelpon. Dia sekertarismu atau jalang yang kau hamili dan minta pertanggungjawaban?

 _Ya ampun Kim Sehun, mulutmu pedas sekali._

"Kenapa kau galak sekali? Kan aku hanya mengajakmu liburan. Dan ya ampun, mulut manis itu, kenapa bicaranya kasar, hm?" Jongin bertanya dan mencubit bibir _istri_ nya itu hingga menyerupai mulut bebek.

"Ish biar saja! Sekertarismu itu menyebalkan sekali! Dia kan seharusnya tahu kalau kau lelah karena baru sampai Korea semalam dan membiarkanmu istirahat sehari."

Jongin mengangguk, "Tapi aku bukan lelah karena perjalanan, aku lelah semalam _melayanimu."_ Ia berbisik dan mengecup telinga Sehun dengan menggoda.

Sebuah cubitan keras di pinggang diterima Jongin, pria tan itu mengerang dan berusaha melepaskan cubitan maut itu.

"Rasakan! Dasar om-om mesum!" Sungut Sehun setelah bangun dari duduknya.

"Om mesum tapi 'kan adik suka."

"Jongin menjijikkan!"

Setelah protesan Sehun itu hanya terdengar tawa keras dari Jongin, wajah Sehun sangat menghiburnya. Antara malu dan geli.

.

.

.

Berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan bersama suami merupakan hal baru yang dirasakan oleh Sehun. Dia bersikeras bahwa Jongin harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mereka harus jalan-jalan untuk berbelanja. Sebenarnya pekerjaan berbelanja itu sudah dikerjakan leh maidnya, tapi Sehun yang keras kepala tetap menginginkan mereka belanja berdua, hitung-hitung kencan. Lihat kan? Sehun senang sekali memerintah, tapi Jongin tidak protes, sih.

Mereka berkeliling-keliling di dalam bangunan itu, tidak memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Mereka hanya sesekali mampir ke dalam butik pakaian, toko sepatu, toko olahraga, dan bahkan toko perhiasan. Tidak ada tujuan kemanapun, hanya ingin menghabikan waktu berdua sambil berjalan-jalan.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan membeli starbuck untukmu."

Sehun yang sudah pegal berkeliling hanya mengangguk dan membiarkna Jongin pergi. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang kosong disana, bermain dengan _handphone_ nya sambil menunggu Jongin.

"Wah, sedang apa kau disini?" Tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Duduk." Sehun menjawab tanpa minat sambal tetap memainkan benda persegi itu.

"Sendirian saja? Nonton film bersamaku, yuk?"

"Aku bersama seseorang dan tidak, Terimakasih." Sehun lama kelamaan merasa risih dan bangkit dari duduknya, hendak menyusul Jongin tapi orang itu memegang lengannya.

"Kau sombong sekali! Sok jual mahal! Siapa sih om-om yang sedang kau tunggu?!" Pria secara tidak langsung mengatai Sehun jalang yang menunggu om-om, Sehun nyaris menaparnya hingga sebuah suara yang ia kenal menginterupsinya.

"Aku om-om yang dia tunggu. Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Jongin menatap pria itu dengan Jengah dan memelototi tangan pria sialan itu yang dengan lancangnya menyentuh Sehun. "Lepaskan tanganmu, atau kupanggil pihak keamanan dan akan kupastikan kau dipenjara atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual."

Pria itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menantang sebelum dibalas tatapan Jongin yang lebih tajam. Pria itu melarikan diri sambil bersungut-sungut.

Bukannya terkagum dengan sikap Jongin yang melindunginya, Sehun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut dan mengusap air matanya. Jongin memandangnya heran dan menunggu pria yang kehilangan kewarasannya itu untuk kembali normal.

"Om-om. Ahahha sial, Jongin. Kau menyebut dirimu om-om! Cocok sekali!" Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Diamlah Kim Sehun, kau membuatku malu dengan tawamu."

Sehun berusaha meredakan tawanya dan setelah beberapa saat tawa itu dapat ditahannya.

"Om, belikan Sehunie jam tangan ya? Sehunie suka rolex~" Sehun beraegyo sambil mengapit lengan Jongin dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Belikan Sehunie Iphone 7 plus juga ya? Sehunie belum punya." Sekarang Sehun malah memajukan bibirnya dan menampilkan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Baiklah, Sehunie mau warna apa? Nanti om belikan." Sebuah cubitan di dagu kecil Sehun dapatkan dari Jongin. Jongin mengikuti permainan Sehun dan mendalami perannya dengan baik.

"Warna gold, ya? Rolex nya juga, om!"

"Iya, saying nanti om belikan berbapapun yang Sehunie mau! Tapi cium om dulu, dong~" Jongin memajukan pipinya dan langsung dikecup oleh Sehun.

"Cuup! Sudah! Pokoknya hari ini Sehunie harus dapat Iphone 7 dan Rolex!"

"Eits, tapi kan om belum dapat jatah dari Sehunie. Kalau Sehunie sudah memberi jatah om, nanti om belikan."

"Yah om, kan jatahnya nanti malam. Sehunnie ingin Rolex nya sekarang~" Rajuk Sehun makin menggoda Jongin dengan aegyo nya.

"Yasudah kasih jatah om sekarang saja, om tak akan protes, kok! Sini-sini, ayo kita cari hotel." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun.

"Dasar mesum!" Sehun membebaskan tangannya dari Jongin dan tertawa sangat lepas, membuat Jongin ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Sungguh, jika kalian melihat interaksi mereka saat ini, pasti kalian akan mengira jika mereka adalah pasangan paling bahagia yang telah menjalin kasih cukup lama. Kalian tak akan mengira bahwa kemarin mereka hanyalah pasangan suami- _istri_ yang memiliki kehidupan layaknya sebuah drama. Namun hari ini mereka adalah pasangan paling bahagia di dunia. Rasa cinta menyatukan mereka, dan rasa yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain tak dapat dihindari.

x

x

x

Aku akan berusaha bales review kalian satu-satu, terimakasih banyak yang sudah review~

 **Kaihun69:** hehe maafin Sehun yaa, tapi Sehun tobat kok. Ini sequel buat kamu

 **Jongshixun:** Aku juga saranghaeyo kamu ehheh. Jangan nangis dong nanti aku ikut nangis tengkyu yaaa udah dukung aku. Naena nya aku ga sanggup XD

 **Relks88:** iya mereka biasa bareng jadinya yaaa gitu hehe

 **Kim Sohyun:** maafkan aku mempermainkan perasaanmu XD

 **Asdindas:** aku masih belajar nulis, tersanjung banget ada yang suka :D

 **Song Soo Hwa:** rumah tangga mereka akan baik-baik saja, aku janji hahahha

 **BrownBearBabyBunny:** belom end kok, ini aku lanjut heheh aku juga pengen liat mereka bahagia

 **Freakinkris:** kamu juga cutiepie! Sudah aku lanjut, terimakasih udah nunggu dengan sabar :D

 **Ilysmkji:** jalan-jalannya nanti yaaa, tapi ini udah dilanjut koook

 **Imah99:** yah dun cry baeee I have some stories in English, I will publish it maybe in new stories entry heheh

 **Dazzling Kaise:** iya ini Bahasa Indonesia kok :D

 **IzzSuzie:** iya ini udah aku ganti bahasanya hehe

 _Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan memfoll/memfav_

 _Aku senang sekali_

 __ahra290916_


	3. Chapter 3

**(UN)AVOIDABLE FEELING**

 **Chapter 3**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Untuk kalian yang setia menunggu, untuk kalian yang cinta damai (apasih). Selamat membaca~_

 _Ada pesan juga untuk kalian yang membaca Anything For You milikku di bagian akhir nanti_

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari mengintip melalu celah-celah tirai itu, menghantarkan kehangatan ke dalam ruangan yang berisi dua makhluk tengah tertidur lelap. Oh, sepertinya caya itu mengganggu ketenangan tidur mereka, karena salah satunya mulai menggeliat dan menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Ia menggerutu dan membalik tubuhnya untuk menghindari si pengganggu.

"Ish. Siapa yang membuka tirai pagi-pagi begini!"

Dia semakin menjauhkan dari terlaan sinar matahari itu karena rasanya mulai panas. Tidak, cahaya matahari pagi itu bahkan terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. Dia merangsek semakin ke tengah hingga tuhuhnya bertemu dengan tubuh lain. _Ah rasanya nyaman sekali._ Batinnya menyukai kenyamanan dari tubuh itu, dan makin mendekatinya hingga tanpa sadar kedua tangannya teah memeluk si sumber kenyamanan. Hangat. Tidak seperti cahaya matahari yang membakar itu.

Tangannya menyusuri kelembutan kulit tubuh yang di peluknya, yang dia yakini sebagai punggung si pemilik. _Lembut sekali, seperti kulit bayi._ Tangan itu menyukainya dan semakin mengelusnya, hingga tangannya sampai pada setumpuk daging yang sangat kenyal. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kecil dan meremasnya sedikit, menikmati kelembutannya. Dia terus melakukannya hingga sebuah suara gerutuan menghentikannya.

"Diamlah, Jongin. Aku masih pegal." Suara itu memutus kegiatannya dan _membuang_ tangan yang sedari tadi meremas asetnya.

Oh, jadi yang kenyal dan lembut itu adalah bokongnya Sehun? Pantas saja menyenangkan sekali memainkannya. Kesadaran Jongin mulai terkumpul, atau lebih tepatnya adalah _pikiran mesumnya_ yang sudah terkumpul. Karena bukannya menghentikan gangguannya pada tubuh Sehun, _tersangka_ yang tadi menggerutu karena panasnya sinar matahari ini malah tersenyum jahil dan mulai mengecupi pipi _istri_ nya yang sedang tertidur. Membuat si empunya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang lain.

Tapi sepertinya pergerakannya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, karena Jongin malah mendapatkan pemadangan tengkuk dan belakang telinganya yang sangat menggiurkan. Sebuah senyuman mampir di wajah tampannya, dan dia mulai merendahkan kepalanya untuk mengecupi kulit lembut yang sudah dihiasi _hasil karya_ nya semalam. Perbuatannya itu membuat si pemilik menggeliat dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Shit! Jangan membuatku menginginkanmu pagi-pagi begini, Jongin!" Sehun membuka matanya dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada lelaki yang sedari tadi menciumi belakang telinganya. Tatapan itu tajam, tapi Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas kabut nafsu yang mulai menutupi pancarannya.

Jongin malah tertawa kecil dan menyesap sebuah area tepat di belakang telinga lelaki manis yang tadi menggerutu itu, membuat si manis menggigit bibirnya dan meremas seprai dengan kuat. Ini yang Jongin suka dari Sehun. Sangat mudah membangun libido pria manis itu, cium saja belakang telinganya, maka dia akan memintamu untuk melakukan lebih. Dan dia sangat suka karena Sehun tak pernah munafik dengan berkata tidak tapi ujung-ujungnya iya. Jongin bahkan terkejut saat semalam Sehun _datang_ hanya karena dirinya yang terus saja mempermainkan belakang telinganya. Jongin sama sekali tak menyentuhnya di area manapun selain belakang telinganya padahal.

"Tapi sayangnya aku menginginkanmu pagi-pagi begini." Bisiknya dengan rendah dan menggigit cuping telinga orang yang dicintainya itu dengan lembut.

Sehun berusaha memutar badannya dan mengunci Jongin dalam sebuah ciuman sensual. Tangannya mengalung pada pundak kekar suaminya itu, mengelusnya dengan lembut dan menggoda, mencoba meningkatkan hasrat mereka. Oh Tuhan, ciuman Jongin mrmabukkan sekali. Sehun meremas sensual rambut Jongin untuk menyalurkan perasaannya saat Jongin menggigit dan menghisap bibirnya dengan sedikit keras.

Jongin memutus ciuman mereka dan kembali memposisikan Sehun dalam posisi tengkurap, mengunci kedua tangannya dengan menautkan jari-jari mereka di masing-masing sisi kepala lelaki yang terbaring tengkurap dengan pasrah itu. Jongin kembali mengecupi tengkuk dan belakang telinga Sehun, membuat si empunya meremang dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya.. _Ini baru dimulai dan dia tak mau mengeluarkan suara itu terlalu awal,_ Sehun bicara dalam pikirannya.

"Brengsek, Jongin! Jangan membuatku _datang_ hanya karena kau yang terus menggodaku seperti semalam! Jangan curang!" Sehun menggerutu dengan frustasi saat Jongin tak juga menghentikan ciumannya di area _terlarang_ nya. Dan itu menyebalkan sekaligus membuatnya gila.

Jongin tak menghiraukannya dan malah mulai menciumi tulang punggung Sehun perlahan-lahan. Jongin tahu Sehun menyukai perlakuannya ini, perlahan-lahan dan penuh hati-hati seperti Sehun adalah sebuah harta karun termahal yang mudah rusak. Dan kenyataannya Sehun memanglah harta karun miliknya yang paling mahal. Dia tak akan menukarnya dengan sesuatu apapun.

"Angkat sedikit pinggulmu, baby." Jongin memerintahnya saat ciumannya sudah sampai pada bagian pangkal bokongnya. Sehun mematuhi perintahnya dan mengangkat pinggulnya, menyuguhkan pemandangan indah bokong sintalnya pada suaminya itu.

Jongin kembali pada kegiatannya menciumi bagian belakang tubuh Sehun, terutama pada bagian yang sintal itu, dia bahkan menggunakan bantuan kedua tangannya untuk memanjakan bagian itu. Sehun tahu apa yang akan Jongin lakukan dan dia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa antisipasinya. Jongin selalu melakukan _nya_ sebelum dan sesudah mereka mencapai intinya. Dan itu _menyenangkan_ sekali menurut Sehun.

Jongin mengangkat pinggul Sehun sedikit lebih tingga hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan _inti_ tubuh Sehun yang berwarna kemerahan. Bagian yang selalu membuatnya menggila setiap kali mereka melakukannya, bagian tempat mereka menyatukan rasa cinta yang mereka punya. Dia mengecup bagian itu berkali-kali, menjlatnya dengan lambat hingga membuat pemiliknya bergetar dan meloloskan suara merdu itu. _Please, Jongin._ Itu kata yang dibutuhkannya untuk mulai menggarap _pekerjaannya_ dengan lebih serius. Pekerjaan yang melibatkan lidah, bibir, dan jari-jarinya.

"Shit! I hate you, Jongin!" Racau Sehun saat dia mendapatkan ledakannya yang pertama. Ia terengah dan melengkungkan punggungnya sambil meremas seprai yang sudah kusut itu. Jongin tersenyum miring dan mengecup salah satu dari dua benda kenyal itu, dia tahu Sehun tidak benar-benar membencinya. Pria berkukit tan itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan _miliknya_ untuk mulai menginvasi _inti_ tubuh Sehun, tapi Sehun menjauh dan duduk menghadap Jongin, membuat Jongin mengernyit dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. _Apa anak itu akan menyuruhku berhenti? Yang benar saja! Aku sudah tak tahan!_

"Duduklah dan jangan membantahku." Sehun memerintah sambil menunjuk tengah kasur mereka. Jongin hanya menurutinya dan duduk dengan _miliknya_ yang berdiri tegak.

Sehun bergerak dan memegang pundak kekar Jongin, sedikit menumpukan bebannya disitu hingga Jongin harus menahan tubuh mereka dengan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya. Sehun berdiri di atas lututnya dan membiarkan satu lututnya melewati Jongin, sekarang lelaki itu sedang dalam posisi mengangkangi suaminya. Perlahan, lelaki manis itu menurunkan tubuhnya di atas _kebanggaan_ milik sang suami, membiarkan benda itu menginvasi tubuhnya hingga ke titik terdalam. Geraman dan hembusan nafas berat dilakukan sepasang kekasih itu.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan cintanya, dan Jongin membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan memuja. Keduanya mendekatkan kepala mereka hingga bibir mereka kembali bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman manis. Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun dan menariknya semakin mendekat dengan salah satu tangannya, sedang tangan yang lain digunakan untuk menumpu berat tubuh mereka.

Jongin mencengkram pinggang _istrinya_ itu saat dia mulia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sial, Jongin bisa gila dengan gerakan Sehun yang seperti itu. Rasanya sempurna sekali, dan pemandangan Sehun yang berusaha memanjakannya terlihat sangat indah. Dia menghujani wajah Sehun dengan kecupan sambil membantu pria itu bergerak. Cengkraman di _kebanggannya_ sangatlah memabukkan dan cakaran dari kuku-ku Sehun di punggungnya semakin menyempurnakan hal itu. Dia menikmatinya, dan dia juga tahu bahwa Sehun pun sama.

Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya saat Sehun sudah terkulai lemah akibat _ledakan_ keduanya. Sehun menyerah dan membiarkan Jongin mendapatkan yang dia mau. Bukannya Sehun tak melayaninya hingga selesai, hanya saja tubuhnya merasa terlalu sensitif dan euphoria yang didapatnya terlalu besar hingga dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengejang dan bergetar dalam kenikmatan. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin mendapat _ledakannya_ di dalqm tubuh Sehun. Mengisinya hingga penuh dengan masa depannya, yang dia harap suatu saat masa depan itu hadir diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Menikmati pantai yang indah dengan angin yang sejuk adalah apa yang memang mereka cita-cita kan dari liburan ini. Meskipun cahaya mataharinya sangat terik, namun rasanya tetap sejuk. Lautnya cantik dan pantainya sangat bersih. Begitulah Bali.

Bali?

Ya, mereka sekarang tengah berada di Pulau Bali, Indonesia. Sudah sejak kemarin mereka ada disini, menikmati liburan bersama mereka yang pertama. Oh, pantas saja tadi pagi Jongin menggerutu karena cahaya matahari pagi yang nyaris membakar tubuhnya, ternyata mereka sedang berada di daerah tropis ini.

Setelah mengambil cutinya, Jongin akhirnya dapat benar-benar meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mengajak istrinya itu untuk liburan bersama. Awalnya Sehun tidak percaya, membantahnya dengan kata-kata sarkastiknya itu seperti biasa.

 _"Kau mengambil cuti? Jangan bercanda! Kau pasti akan membawa tugas-tugasmu itu ke tempat kita berlibur, dan sekertaris jalangmu itu pasti akan menelponmu setiap menit, yang akan berakhir dengan dirimu terus saja bercinta dengan pekerjaanmu." Ucap Sehun kala Jongin mengeluarkan usulnya untuk cuti dan berlibur berdua._

 _"Aku bersumpah aku mengambil cuti, dan aku tak akan membawa satu pekerjaanpun kesana. Aku bahkan akan terus mematikan hpku selama liburan nanti dan aku hanya akan terus bercinta denganmu disana." Jongin membalasnya. Sehun menatapnya tak percaya pada bagain akhir kalimatnya itu._

 _"Sialan, kau dasar om-om mesum. Bercinta saja yang kau pikirkan."_

 _"Apa? Aku kan hanya menyanggah tuduhanmu, adik manis. Aku tak akan bercinta dengan apapun atau siapapun kecuali adik manis yang satu ini."_

 _"Cih, dasar om mesum! Sehunie tak mau bercinta dengan om karena om belum membelikan Sehunie mobil lambo yang Sehunie minta kemarin." Mulai lagi adegan om dan adik manis ini. Sehun suka sekali melakukan peran seperti ini._

 _Jongin menghela nafasnya. Mobil? Bukan masalah untuk membelinya, yang jadi masalah adalah Sehun pasti akan pergi kemana-mana dengan mobil itu dan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Dia takut Sehunnya diculik. Cih, berlebihan sekali si Jongin ini._

 _"Jangan mobil, ya? Om belikan apapun yang Sehunie mau asal jangan mobil."_

 _"Ish tidak mau! Om kere! Sehunnie tidak mau sama om. Sehunnie mau cari om yang lain saja"_

 _Lagi, Jongin menghela nafasnya. Sehun selalu berkata akan mencari om-om yang lain saja jika Jongin tidak menuruti keinginannya. Dasar manja dan suka memerintah. Tapi Jongin cinta, mau bagaimana lagi. Hahaha._

Itulah sepenggal kisah mereka hingga mereka bisa sampai sini. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa berbicara serius saat Sehun selalu saja menunukkan sisi jahilnya dengan melakukan adegan om dan adik manis seperti itu. Yang jelas hubungan mereka semakin membaik dan semakin mesra dengan caranya. Ya, Jongin berusaha menunjukkan sisi romantisnya, yang sialnya selalu saja digagalkan oleh si adik manis. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya kesal atau marah. Terkadang itu hanyalah salah satu cara Sehun untuk "melindungi diri" saat tersipu malu.

Seperti saat ini, mereka akan melakukan _wind surfing_ dan sebelumnya mereka harus berlatih dulu di darat. Saat Sehun tengah mengendalikan papan surfingnya, angin mengehembus layarnya terlalu keras dan membuat Sehun terlepas dari pegangannya. Dia nyaris saja tertimpa layarnya kalau bukan Jongin yang bergerak cepat untuk melindunginya. Mereka saling memandang untuk beberapa saat dengan degupan jantung yang cepat. Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir merah muda milik lelaki manis itu, karena rasanya sangat rugi jika mele-

"Om hebat sekali, Sehunnie jadi tersipu malu!"

Brengsek, Sehun memecah keromantisan di antara mereka dengan suara jahilnya lagi. Jongin hanya bisa tertawa dan mengusak rambutnya dengan perlahan. Mana bisa dia marah pada istri manisnya itu.

Masih banyak lagi kejadian romantis yang berubah menjadi adegan om-om dan adik manis. Sehun selalu melancarkan aksinya kapanpun dan dimanapun, dan hal itu tak bisa di prediksi. Sehun bahkan pernah adegan adik manis menggoda om-om pada Jongin saat ia menginginkan alkohol di bar kemarin. Semua orang memperhatikan mereka, terutama Sehun dengan jurus godaan manisnya. Jika orang orang itu tahu apa panggilan Sehun padanya, dia yakin mereka akan berfikir bahwa dia memang adalah om-om mesum yang menyewa adik manis itu dengan iming iming akan dibelikan apapun.

Sehun selalu melakukannya saat mereka bercanda. Dia tahu kapan dia boleh melakukannya dan kapan tidak. Dia hanya melakukannya sebagai _bumbu_ tambahan bagi kehidupan pernikahan mereka yang secara nyata baru dimulai sejak mereka "berbaikan". Tapi Sehun tahu posisinya harus seperti apa. Saat di benar-benar harus melayani suaminya, atau saat dia bisa bermanja-manja dan bercanda dengannya. Dibalik perilakunya yang terlihat kekanakan, Sehun juga menyimpan sifat dewasa seorang _istri._ Biarlah hanya Jongin yang mengetahuinya, orang lain bukanlah siapa-siapa dalam hubungan mereka.

.

.

_ahra021016

Huehehehehhehe

Duh akhirnya, yang minta adegan naena, yang tabah ya dengan tulisanku yang gak jelas ini. Aku belum bisa nulis adegan begitu hahahha

Maaf aku belum bisa balas review, dan yah, laptopku sedang di bengkel saat ini. Aku mengetik menggunakan hpku. Typos pasti banyak kalian temukan ya?

Senangnya, respon ff yang satu ini sangat besar. Bahagia sekaliiiii.

Aku suka domestic!sekai hahah. Selalu jadi favoritku.

Oiya untuk kalian yang baca ffku yg berjudul ANYTHING FOR YOU, beberapa dari review kalian mengira itu sudah selesai, ya? Hahaha tunggulah, aku punya hadiah untuk kalian nanti. Ada sesuatu yang aku sembunyikan. Tapi kalau kalian tidak mau tahu hadiahku, tak apa. Aku bisa menyimpannya sendiri. Dan hey, cerita itu tidak berakhir sad ending, kan? Mereka bersatu di surga sana, dan itu adalah happy ending yang lain. Tak semua yang berakhir indah di dunia itu, indah di surga. Dan tidak semua yabg sedih di dunia akan bersedih pula di surga.

Jadi, yah.. aku sedang mengetik lanjutan kisah mereka hahahah.

Termiakasih banyak atas antusiasme kalian...


	4. Chapter 4

**(UN)AVOIDABLE FEELING**

 **Chapter 4**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _sebuah hadiah bagi kalian yang selalu membuat hari-hariku menjadi berwarna_

 _._

 _._

Suasana ruang keluarga itu begitu sangat membingungkan. Ruangan itu berisik dengan suara-suara gaduh yang keluar dari benda bernama televisi, tapi rasanya hening sekali. Dua orang pria duduk di sofa ruangan itu dengan ekspresi yang sangat berkebalikan. Yang manis sedang memperhatikan televisi dengan wajah bosannya sambil mengunyah keripik kentang dengan malas, sedangkan yang gagah dan berwajah tegas itu sedang menatap entah ke arah apa dengan wajah yang seakan menagatakan "aku tak mempercayai apapun dan siapapun di dunia ini", dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan matanya yang mencerminkan ketidakpercayaan. Si pria gagah masih mengenakan jaket dan celana jeans nya, sedangkan si pria manis sudah mengenakan pakaian santainya, kaos kebesaran dan celana pendek yang seakan memamerkan paha mulusnya pada dunia. Oh, mereka habis pergi ke luar ternyata.

"Jongin, hentikan wajah bodohmu itu." Si pria manis itu mengeluarkan suaranya, kesal juga dengan suaminya yang terus saja tak henti menampilkan wajah yang seperti itu. Sayangnya, suaranya itu seperti tidak membuyarkan kelakuan suaminya.

"Ya Kim Jongin! Hentikan! Aku takut kau bodoh betulan!" Sehun memukul pundak Jongin dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya. "Astaga kau bertampang seperti itu sejak kita berada di ruang pemeriksaan tadi. Dan itu sudah nyaris dua jam yang lalu."

Si pria yang dipukul tadi mengerjapkan matanya dan menghela nafasnya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa yang sangat empuk itu dan menatap pria manis di sampingnya, "Kau benar-benar hamil?" Tanyanya lagi mungkin untuk ke dua puluh kalinya.

"Kau mendengarnya langsung dari dokter, dan kau ada disana saat aku diperiksa. Apa masih tidak mempercayainya? Atau kau berfikir aku bersekongkol dengan dokter itu untuk membohongimu?" Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan lelah, kapan suaminya akan percaya pada fakta itu.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi... tapi apa kau benar-benar hamil? Benar-benar akan ada seorang bayi yang hidup di dalam perutmu?"

Lagi, Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa bayi itu akan tumbuh di kepalaku?" Jawab Sehun sarkastik. "Berhenti jadi bodoh mendadak seperti ini."

Jongin kembali menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percayanya, membuka mulutnya beberapa kali untuk bicara namun ditutup lagi olehnya. Sehun hamil. Sehun hamil. Bagaimana bisa? Sehun kan laki-laki.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa, Sehun?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja karena kau memuntahkan cacing-cacing masa depanmu itu di dalam ku, kau kan sering sekali melakukannya!" Jawab Sehun setengah menahan kesal.

"Tapi kau laki-laki! Kenapa bisa?"

"Astaga Kim Jongin, aku rasa ku rasa intelegensimu tertinggal di jalanan saat kita pulang tadi." Sehun mulai jengah juga. "Terlepas dari masalah merger perusahaan, Kau fikir kenapa kedua orang tua kita tidak mempermasalahkan untuk menikahkan kita berdua? Tentu saja karen aku bisa memberikan keturunan pada keluarga kita!"

Ap-apa?

Wow

Itu hebat sekali. Sehun laki-laki dan dia bisa hamil? Jongin masih tidak percaya dan tetap merasa sanksi.

"Ayolah Jongin jangan bodoh begitu. Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah dan aku tak mau anakku punya ayah yang bodoh seperti ini. Aku lebih baik mencari ayah yang lain untuknya."

"Jangan! Tidak boleh!" Jongin membantah dengan cepat. "Aku ayah anak itu dan aku yang akan mengurusnya!" Aih, posesif Jongin muncul juga akhirnya.

"Nah karena itu, berhenti menampilkan wajah bodoh seperti itu. Aku benar-benar hamil dan kau akan mempercayainya nanti saat perutku mulai membesar." Ucap Sehun sambil mendekatkan dirinya dengan suaminya itu dan memeluk lengan kekar suaminya.

"Baiklah, meskipun aku belum sepenuhnya memahami semua ini. Tapi aku senang sekali akan mendapatkan seorang anak darimu." Jongin akhirnya tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala istrinya itu. Dia menggenggam tangan istrinya dan mengecupnya. "Terimakasih, Sehun."

Sang istri hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka, menikmati masa-masa tenang seperti ini. Berada di dekat suaminya, dengan seorang bayi yang sedang tumbuh di dalam perutnya.

Beberapa saat berlalu hingga Sehun melepaskan tautan jemari mereka dan memidahkan posisi duduknya yang semula di samping Jongin menjadi di pangkuannya. Pria manis itu menempatkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami, seperti seorang bayi yang minta dimanjakan. Jongin terkekeh kecil dengan sikap manja istrinya itu, dan melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya agar bisa lebih merasakan kehangatan tubuh istrinya.

"Bayi besar mengandung seorang bayi kecil, hm?" Jongin mencubit hidung istrinya itu dengan gemas dan memeluknya, menariknya agar mereka semakin dekat.

"Aku bukan bayi besar!" Sehun menyentil dada suaminya yang malah dibalas oleh tawa dari lelaki yang sedang memangkunya. Pria itu malah menepuk-nepuk pantat Sehun seperti orangtua yang meninabobokan anaknya.

"Jongin."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau nanti akan kesal padaku saat aku mulai mengidam?"

"Kesal? Kenapa kesal? Kau istriku dan kau mengandung anakku. Kenapa aku harus kesal?" Jawab Jongin sambil mengusak hidungnya di rambut lembut istrinya itu, rambutnya selalu wangi dan menyenangkan.

"Tapi aku pasti akan sangat manja sekali. Kau tahu aku sangat mirip ibuku, dan dia sangat manja saat sedang mengidam."

"Bukankah kau memang sudah manja?" Tanya Jongin yang dibalas dengan sebuah cubitan di puting kirinya. Ya ampun, sakit sekali cubitan istrinya itu.

"Kau nenyebalkan sekali!" Sehun _ngambek_ dan menampilkan wajah cemberutnya.

Jongin tertawa dan memutar tubuh Sehun untuk menghadap dirinya, sehingga kedua kaki Sehun kini memenjarakan pinggang Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Tapi kau lucu sekali. Tentu saja aku tak akan marah atau kesal padamu saat kau mengidam. Aku bahkan akan sangat merasa senang jika kau bermanja padaku, dan itu untuk bayi kita juga. Jadi saat kau menginginkan apapun nanti, bilang padaku dan aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, bahkan saat aku sedang di kantor sekalipun." Jongin mengecup kening istrinya dengan penuh cinta, membuat Sehun merasa hangat dalam hatinya.

"Terimakasih, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Kemudian keduanya saling berbagi sebuah ciuman yang manis. Ciuman yang mewakili rasa cinta masing-masing terhadap satu sama lain. Ciuman yang indah dan penuh rasa cinta.

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat sangat tampan?"

Jongin tertawa dengan perkataan istrinya itu. "Tampan apa? Bukankah setiap hari aku memang tampan?"

"Ish! Tidak! Eh iya sih. Tapi hari ini kau tampan sekali." Ujar Sehun dan menciumi rahang tegas milik suaminya berkali-kali. Jongin hanya tertawa dan membiarkan kegiatan istrinya itu. Istrinya memang _random_ sekali. Kadang manis, kadang cuek, kadang menggemaskan seperti ini, dan di lain waktu dia bisa saja merusak romantisme Jongin dengan adegan om mesum dan adik manis. Oh iya sudah lama mereka tak melakukan adegan itu. Jongin kangen juga jadinya.

Entah mengapa ciuman kecil Sehun di rahangnya berubah menjadi sebuah hisapan. Hisapannya cukup keras dan Jongin bersumpah itu pasti meninggalkan jejak. Jarang sekali anak ini melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Sekarang adik manis sudah mulai nakal, ya. Berani meninggalkan jejak." Goda Jongin saat Sehun selesai dengan hisapannya.

"Biar saja. Om mesum kan punya Sehunnie." Jawabnya sambil mengecupi leher suaminya itu, dia kembali menghisap satu spot di dekat jakun yang sangat kentara itu, dan mengalungkan tangannya di bahu sang suami.

"Sejak kapan om jadi milik Sehunie? Bukannya Sehunie yang milik om?" Jongin kembali menggodanya sambil membiarkan Sehun yang masih saja menghisap kulit lehernya. Dia mengusap punggung istrinya itu dengan lembut. Dia tahu akan kemana arahnya perbuatan mereka ini, tapi dia ingin Sehun yang menerintahnya.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap hasil kaya yang dibuatnya tadi. "Om jadi semakin tampan! Dan semua orang akan tahu kalau om mesum ini hanya milik Sehunie!" Katanya, terlihat sanga puas dan antusias.

"Jadi Sehunie melakukan ini agar semua orang tahu kalau om milik Sehunie? Nanti om tidak bisa bermain dengan adik manis yang lain, dong."

"Ish om _playboy_ sekali!" Ambek Sehun. "Pokoknya om milik Sehunie, dan tidak boleh main dengan adik yang lain. Dan mereka tidak manis!"

Jongin tertawa dengan jawaban Sehunie nya. Dia menggemaskan sekali saat memainkan perannya sebagai adik manis. Dan anak itu nemang manis.

"Baiklah, baik. Lalu Sehunie mau apa sekarang?" Tanya Jongin sambil memainkan surai rambut isrinya.

"Eum.. Sehunie mau om menyapa adik bayi yang ada di perut Sehunie." Sehun menjawabnya dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher sang suami, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Oh itu mudah." Jongin menjauhkan sedikit jarak mereka dan mengusap perut Sehun yang masih rata. "Hai adik bayi, ini papamu. Cepat tumbuh besar, ya." Jongin berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah perut tersebut.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa sekaligus kagum pada suaminya itu. "Bukan seperti itu!" Protesnya.

"Lalu seperti apa? Begini?" Jongin merunduk, mengangkat sedikit tubuh istrinya dan mencium perut rata itu. "Adik bayi cepat besar ya, papa ingin melihatmu."

"Bukaaan!" Rengek Sehun dengan wajahnya yang menahan kesal. Bibirnya dicebikkan dan menatap Jongin dengan alis menukik. Kenapa ekspresinya berubah drastis sekali.

"Lalu bagaimana lagi? Kau memintaku untuk menyapa adik bayi, ya aku menyapanya, kan tadi?" Jawab Jongin, mulai tak mengerti dengan keinginan istrinya.

"Tapi bukan begitu! Aku ingin kau menyapanya secara langsung."

"Secara langsung bagaimana? Bayi itu belum lahir, Sehun."

"Kau bisa masuk ke dalamku dan menyapanya langsung." Jawab Sehun dengan suara yang nyaris tak bisa di dengar, dan dia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Untuk kali kedua pada saat yang berbeda, Jongin menampilkan wajah bodohnya.

"Ap-Apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?" Benar-benar Jongin tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Apa tadi benar Sehun mengatakan padanya untuk 'memasukinya' dan 'menyapa' adik bayi secara langsung? Kurang vulgar bagaimana anak yang sedang dipangkunya ini.

"Ish Jongin! Cepaaat!" Sehun kembali merengek dan Jongin dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bagian perutnya. Dia yakin sesuatu itu bukan miliknya karena miliknya masih _tertidur_ di bawah sana. Oh, Jongin mengerti. Sepertinya sehun sedang _horny._

"Kau ingin aku memasukimu dan menyapa adik bayi secara langsung?"

Sehun mengangguk dan menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan-lahan, sepertinya Sehun yang manja digantikan dengan adik manis yang suka menggoda saat ini.

"Kau ingin aku menyapanya dengan bagaimana? Cepat dan keras atau lembut dan perlahan?" Jongin mulai menggodanya dengan membisikkan kata-kata ysng sangat _menjurus_. Ia juga nyaris kehilangan kendali tubuhnya saat Sehun terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya diatas pangkuannya kalau kau mau tahu.

"Cepat dan keras. Kumohon, aku menginginkanmu, Jongin." Sehun merengek dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Jongin dengan pandangan frustasi dan hasrat seksual yang sangat kentara. Jongin mencium bibir itu dan menarik Sehun untuk semakin menempelkan tubuhnya padanya. Celana pendek Sehun membuat Jongin dengan mudah meraba kulit putih mulus itu, menyebabkan Sehun meremang dan menuntut lebih dari ciuman itu.

Sehun agresif sekali saat ini dan Jongin merasa agak aneh, karena kali ini Sehun yang berinisiatif. Tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya selalu dia yang memulai, meskipun Sehun tak pernah menolak.

Ciuman mereka terputus dan Sehun langsung berdiri untuk membuka kaos dan celana beserta dalamannya dan membuangnya asal, menampilkan kulit putih mulusnya yang mulai memerah di hadapan Jongin. Dia juga membuang baju Jongin ke sembarang arah setelah melepasnya dan kembali duduk di pangkuan suaminya. Dia kembali mencium Jongin dan mulai meraba selangkangan sang suami yang mulai membesar.

"Buka." Perintah Sehun sambil terengah. Berciuman dengan nafsumu yang sudah di ubun-ubun mengahabiskan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya.

Jongin membuka celananya dan akhirnya benda kesukaan adik manis ini muncul juga dengan gagahnya. Benda itu berdiri tegak dihiasi jalur-jalur urat yang kentara.

Sehun berpindah untuk duduk di lantai diatas dua lututnya diantara kedua kaki Jongin, dan langsung mengecupi benda besar dihadapannya itu. Tangannya menggenggam bagian pangkal benda itu dan mengurutnya perlahan. Dia mulai memasukkan ujung benda itu ke dalam mulut kecilnya dan mulai memainkan lidahnya disana, membuat Jongin mendesis dan mendongakkan kepalanya menahan nafsu. Jongin sangat suka mulut hangat Sehun dan dia tahu Sehun juga menyukainya berada disana.

Setelah dirasa cukup dan semakin tak tahan, Sehun melepas kulumannya dan kembali duduk di pangkuan suaminya, memegang benda itu untuk diposisikan berada di depan inti tubuhnya hingga Jongin menghentikannya.

"Ssst. Biar aku saja." Kata Jongin sambil mengecup pelipis Sehun yang mulai berkeringat.

Jongin membaringkan Sehun di sofa panjang yang mereka duduki dengan perlahan, mengecupi wajah pria manis itu bertubi-tubi dengan lembut.

"Segila-gilanya hasratku yang menginginkanmu untuk menunggangiku, aku masih punya akal sehat untuk melindungi orang yang aku cinta dan calon bayi hasil cinta kita yang ada di dalam perutmu." Jongin mengecup bibirnya.

Perkataan Jongin itu menunjukkan betapa cintanya ia pada Sehun dan calon bayinya. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun menangis. Air mata benar-benar membasahi pelipisnya dan dia nyaris terisak.

"Astaga apa aku menyakitimu? Yang mana yang sakit? Maafkan aku, Sehun." Jongin malah panik melihat air mata Sehun yang cukup deras, tapi hal itu dengan cepat ditepis oleh Sehun dengan gelengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku rasa hormon dari bayi kita mulai menjalari tubuhku." Sehun menangis lagi.

"Hey, adik bayi," Jongin menurunkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan perut rata Sehun. Dia mengecupnya sekali. "Jangan nakal, ya? Jangan mempermainkan hormon mamamu, nanti papamu ini bisa jantungan jika melihat mamamu tertawa lalu menangis tiba-tiba."

Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Jongin dengan calon bayi mereka, tapi tetap saja air mata mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Haruskah kita berhenti?" Jongin bertanya yang dijawab oleh gelengan dari istrinya.

"Lanjutkan saja, rasanya aku sudah mau meledak, Jongin."

Jongin terkekeh dan kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Dia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sehun yang basah kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, benda kebanggaan milik Jongin memasuki inti tubuh Sehun. Cengkraman dinding-dinding Sehun mampu membuatnya gila. Sehun ketat dan selalu seperti itu. Saat benda itu sudah masuk setengahnya, Jongin menariknya keluar dan kembali memasukkan seutuhnya dalam sekali hentakan. Membuat Sehun terengah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mereka diam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat hingga Sehun mulai meminta Jongin untuk bergerak.

Jongin benar-benar memenuhi ucapannya. Dia bergerak dengan lembut dan perlahan, seakan-akan Sehun adalah benda yang mudah pecah jika dia bergerak secara tiba-tiba. Dia akan mencium wajah istrinya itu setiap kali miliknya masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam inti Sehun. Dan dia juga akan mengecupi perut Sehun sambil merapalkan harapan-harapannya terhadap calon bayi mereka, seperti "adik bayi cepat tumbuh, ya", atau "jaga mamamu dengan baik, jangan menyusahkannya", dan bahkan "jadilah tampan seperti aku atau cantik seperti mamamu". Dan itu sangatlah indah di mata Sehun.

Sehun sangat menikmati perlakuan Jongin yang seperti ini, meski rutinitas yang kemarin-kemarin mereka lakukan juga menyenangkan baginya. Tapi kali ini rasanya sangat istimewa. Kehadiran calon bayi ditengah-tengah hubungan mereka menjadikan keduanya semakin dekat dan terikat.

Dan si calon adik bayi, mereka baru mengetahuinya pagi ini setelah mereka pergi ke dokter karena Sehun yang merengek lapar tapi tidak mau makan apa-apa dan itu sudah terjadi selama beberapa hari. Untungnya Sehun tidak muntah-muntah. Mungkin istrinya akan pingsan setiap habis muntah mengingat tak ada makanan apapun yang masuk ke dalam perutnya tapi dia tetap saja muntah. Dokter bilang si adik bayi sudah berumur dua minggu, dan meskipun sang ibu sulit makan, tapi si adik bayi tumbuh sehat. Sehun sangat senang mendengar berita itu, karena akhirnya akan ada malaikat kecil yang menemaninya setiap hari saat Jongin bekerja. Tapi suaminya itu malah diam saja dengan wajah bodohnya dan kalian tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Aku tak tahan, aku akan _datang,_ Jongin." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bernafas terengah-engah, melengkungkan punggunya kala ia mencapai pelepasannya sambil menyebut nama suaminya, dan secara refleks mengetatkan dinding-dinding yang menyelimuti Jongin.

Jongin tetap dengan temponya yang lambat, nyaris hancur pertahanannya saat Sehun mencengkramnya terlalu kuat. Dia merunduk dan mencium bibir yang setengah terbuka milik istrinya berkali-kali. "Aku mencintaimu dan adik bayi." Dengan kalimat itu, Jongin melepaskan benih-benihnya di dalam tubuh Sehun, menyapa si adik bayi yang masih belum terbentuk dengan jelas.

.

.

"Aku merasa malu sekali hari ini." Ujar Sehun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada telanjang suaminya, mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan yang polos, hanya saja mereka sudah tidak terpaut dan Jongin kini berada di sampingnya, dengan lengannya dijadikan bantal untuk kepala Sehun.

"Malu kenapa?"

"Aku menggodamu dan rasanya aku binal sekali tadi."

Jongin tertawa dan mencubit pipi istrinya dengan gemas, "Kau memang binal sekali tadi, aku sampai terkejut. Tapi aku suka, kau sangat seksi." Kemudian Jongin tertawa lagi.

"Ish memang dasar kau om-om mesum." Sehun mencubit pinggang sang suami hingga yang dicubit mengaduh kesakitan. Cubitannya tak main-main.

"Tapi serius, Sehun, aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Aku suamimu dan adalah hakmu meminta sesuatu padaku."

"Hmm.. kau memang pengertian sekali, Jongin." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium rahang tegas Jongin. "Kurasa kau harus siap kapanpun mengenai hal barusan, kurasa hal itu akan sering terjadi. Kau tahu hormon orang yang sedang hamil itu tak bisa diprediksi, dan keinginan mereka pasti berbeda-beda. Tapi tadi aku bertanya pada dokter saat kau sudah keluar tentang kenapa aku selalu saja ingin bercinta denganmu akhir-akhir ini, dan dokter bilang itu karena si adik bayi." Sehun menghela nafasnya dan memainkan jari-jarinya di dada Jongin, membuat pola abstrak dengan gerakannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi selama ini kau tak pernah meminta itu padaku. Baru tadi saja."

"Aku menahannya dan aku tersiksa sekali." Sehun menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi setelah dokter menjelaskannya padaku kurasa itu tak masalah, dan kau harus mengerti keadaanku juga. Aku tak mau kau merasa risih karena aku tiba-tiba menjadi sangat binal."

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, kalaupun tidak, aku akan berusaha untuk mengerti. Ini semua untukmu dan adik bayi. Meskipun aku belum benar-benar menerima kenyataan bahwa aku akan segera menjadi seorang ayah, tapi aku bahagia sekali mengetahui kau sedang mengandung. Rasanya seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam hatiku." Jelas Jongin dengan wajah tersenyumnya.

"Maafkan aku karena aku akan banyak merepotkanmu beberapa bulan ke depan. Tapi itu bukan aku yang mau, itu semua karena adik bayi."

"Aku tahu, Sehun. Dan aku tak masalah.. Kapan kau pernah merepotkanku? Aku tak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu. Dan ini juga untuk adik bayi kita, setidaknya aku ingin menjadi seorang calon ayah yang sempurna untuknya."

"Terimakasih, om mesum yang akan menjadi seorang ayah."

"Sama-sama, adik manis yang akan memiliki adik bayi." Keduanya tertawa dengan akhir pembicaraan mereka, bermalas-malasan berdua di sofa untuk sesaat hingga keduanya memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Sembilan bulan berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Jongin merasa mengetahui kehamilan istrinya itu baru saja kemarin pagi, tapi nyatanya sekarang ia sedang di rumah sakit dengan ditemani kedua orangtuanya dan mertuanya di depan ruang persalinan, menunggu sang istri melahirkan malaikat kecil mereka. Setelah perut Sehun mulai membesar barulah Jongin benar-benar percaya jika Sehun memang tengah mengandung anaknya. Dia sangat bahagia mengetahui, atau lebih tepatnya menyadari fakta tersebut. Dan Jongin bertekad memiliki banyak anak dari Sehun. Tak apa dia kerepotan dengan keinginan Sehun saat hamil, tapi dia tahu bahwa kebahagiannya setelah si adik bayi lahir pasti akan lebih besar lagi nantinya.

Mengenai kehamilan Sehun, pria manis itu benar-benar mengalami gejolak hormon yang parah. Untungnya tidak sampai _moodswing_ yang membuatnya menjadi sangat emosional. Sehun kalem dan akan menjadi manja dalam sepersekian detik, kemudian akan tenang lagi dan tiba-tiba dia menjadi agresif, dalam artian urusan ranjang mereka. Jongin nyaris kewalahan menghadapi Sehun saat dia lelah setelah pulang kerja, tapi itu untuk istri dan si adik bayi. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang mereka minta. Lagipula permintaan istrinya tidak sulit dan tidak macam-macam. Paling-paling hanya minta ditemani menonton drama hingga pagi, makan banyak makanan manis, atau sekedar bermalas-malasan di kasur sepanjang hari yang membuat Jongin mau tak mau meninggalkan pekerjaan kantornya.

Ini sudah tiga jam Sehun di dalam dan akhirnya lampu ruang operasi itu mati juga. Dokter memilih melakukan tindakan _c-section_ karena Sehun adalah laki-laki, dan Jongin diminta untuk menunggu di luar. Saat dokter dan beberapa suster keluar dengan mendorong sebuah kasur kecil untuk bayi, sang dokter mengajak Jongin dan orangtuanya untuk melihat bayi mereka. Dokter dan para suster mengucapkan selamat dan turut berbahagia bagi keluarga itu.

Jongin tak dapat membendung air mata bahagianya. Anaknya terlihat sangat mungil dan bersih. Dia laki-laki. Jongin menyentuh pipi si adik bayi dengan lembut. Ya Tuhan, si adik bayi benar-benar telah berada di dunia. Akhirnya si papa bisa menyentuh si adik bayi.

"Kami akan membawa bayi anda ke ruangan istri anda nanti setelah kami membersihkannya. Anda bisa pergi ke ruangan istri anda, suster akan mengantar. Saya permisi." Sang dokter menginstruksikan, lalu Jongin dan keluarganya menyusul Sehun di ruangannya.

.

.

"Jongin? Apa adik bayi baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya setelah dirinya bangun dari tidur dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Jongin mengangguk dan mencium kening istrinya dengan lembut. "Bagaimana kondisimu? Kau hebat sekali, Sehun. Kau berhasil melakukannya. Terimakasih."

"Itu berkat dirimu juga, Jongin. Aku tak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sehun tersenyum dan mencium tangan sang suami. "Apa kau sudah melihat adik bayi?"

Jongin mengangguk dan dia mulai menangis, "Aku melihatnya, dia sangat mungil dan begitu indah, Sehun. Aku mencintainya dan aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata." Ia benar-benar sangat terharu. Ternyata ini bahagianya menjadi seorang ayah untuk pertama kalinya.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap pipi yang basah karena air mata itu. "Kenapa kau menangis? Kau jadi emosional sekali." Ia terkekeh dan Jongin tak peduli, dia bahagia dan entah mengapa dia menangis.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi ini semua karena adik bayi."

"Papa menyalahkan adik bayi?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Iya, adik bayi terlalu sempurna hingga aku menangis bahagia."

"Dasar papa cengeng, nanti kalau adik bayi melihat pasti dia akan tertawa."

"Biar saja, adik bayi harus bangga karena aku menangis bahagia untuknya."

Sehun tertawa kecil dengan perkataan Jongin, menahan sedikit sakit di perutnya bekas operasi tadi. Mereka berbincang beberapa saat hingga suster membawa sebuah gumpalan kain di gendongannya yang mereka yakin adalah si adik bayi. Dia menyerahkannya pada sang mama dan Sehun menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. Suster meninggalkan si adik bayi bersama mereka dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Adik bayi, ini mama.." Bisik Sehun pada seorang bayi yang sangat mungil di gendongannya. "Mama senang sekali akhirnya bisa melihatmu. Ada papa juga disini."

"Ini papa, sayang. Kau cantik sekali." Jongin mengusap pipi kemerahan milik si bayi dengan sangat lembut. Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh jari-jari mungil si bayi yang langsung digenggam oleh bayi yang tertidur itu, seperti mengenali tangan sang papa. "Iya, ini papa, sayang."

"Kita harus memberinya nama. Adik bayi harus punya nama yang bagus." Ujar Sehun sambil mengecupi pelipis sang anak. Dia masih menggendongnya, karena Jongin menolak menggendongnya dengan alasan takut menjatuhkannya.

"Sebenarnya aku punya nama yang bagus untuknya. Nama itu gabungan dari nama kita, dan kurasa itu cocok untuk nama seorang anak laki-laki." Sahut Jongin.

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Kim JongHun. Bagaimana? Jong dari Jongin dan Hun dari Sehun."

"Itu terdengar bagus. Dan aku suka namanya. JongHun. Kim JongHun." Sehun mengangguk dengan puas dan tersenyum. "Baiklah adik bayi, mulai sekarang namamu Kim Jonghun. Buah hati Kim Jongin dan Kim Sehun."

Jongin mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum, ia mencium kening sang bayi yang baru saja diberi nama itu dengan lembut. "Tumbuhlah dengan sehat dan kuat, papa mencintaimu." Bisik Jongin. Lalu dia beralih menatap istrinya dengan pandangan memuja, "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Sehun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku." Sahut Sehun dan kemudian mendapat sebuah kecupan di dahi dan di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~END~~~

_ahra051016

Entah apa yang aku buat di chapter ini. Kalian bisa menganggap bagian ini sebagai cerita lepas. Maafkan banyak kesalahan dan typo yang berserakan ini. Aku masih mengetik menggunakan hpku /cry.

Dua story sudah aku selesaikan. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalan yang setia membaca dan repot2 memberikan review. Juga terimakasih yang sudah memfav dan memfollow, aku merasa tersanjung. Kalian membuatku sangat bersemangat!

Maaf aku tak bisa membalas review kalian :(

Sampai jumpa lagi, salaaaaam :D

P.S.: sebenarnya sku masih punya satu chapter lanjutan dai chapter ini, akan aku posting jika kalian nenginginkannya dan jika aku tak sibuk ahhahah.

P.S.S.: aku suka sekali membuat Sehun manja dan binal hahahha XD


	5. Chapter 5

**(UN)AVOIDABLE FEELING**

 **Bonus Chapter**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _This is kinda fast-forwarded. Don't expect too much. Cuz' I'm kinda busy and depressed. But I have responsibility toward my readers who always give me such amazing responses_ _hope you guys like this one._

 _._

 _._

"Jonghun-ah, makan sesuap lagi, ya?"

"Nuuuu~"

"Sekali saja, ya, sayang?"

"Nuuu!"

Sehun meghela nafasnya dan menaruh sondok yang sudah berisi makanan tersebut kembali ke dalam piringnya. Oh ya ampun, piring berbentuk kepala koala itu bakan belum habis setengahnya, tapi bayi yang baru berusia duapuluh satu bulan di depannya ini sudah menolak makan dan merapatkan mulutnya. Bayi itu selalu menjauhkan wajahnya tiap kali Sehun berusaha mendekatkan sendok penuh makanan itu ke mulut imutnya. Bayi itu bahkan mengotori pakaiannya karena dia yang menggeleng secara tiba-tiba saat makanan itu berhasil mencapai bibirnya, membuat makanan itu berhambur kemana-mana. Pria manis itu kebingungan mencari alasan mengapa bayi mungilnya selalu menolak makanannya hari ini. Apakah rasanya tidak enak? Tapi dia membuat makanan ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Apa bayi itu akan tumbuh lagi giginya? Tapi dia tidak demand an tidak menggigiti benda apapun, malah dia selalu menggembungkan pipinya seperti marah akan sesuatu. Aduh, Sehun takutnya anaknya kurang gizi kalau seperti ini terus. Ini sudah terjadi untuk beberapa hari. Jonghun itu bukan bayi yang pemilih soal makanan, dia bahkan memiliki selera makan yang tinggi. Jongin sampai memanggilnya "chunky" karena anak itu sangat senang makan dan pipinya sangat _chubby_.

Sehun sudah memerikasakan kesehatan bayi itu ke dokter, karena bayi itu mulai kehilangan berat badannya. Tapi dokter mengatakan bahwa Jonghun baik-baik saja, hanya perlu memberinya vitamin, tapi bayi itu selalu menolak. Bukan cuma menolak semua makanannya, Jonghun juga jadi sangat manja dan suka merengek, Sehun sampai-sampai tak bisa meniggalalkannya sendirian. Bayi itu akan selalu minta digendong, dan jika Sehun tidak menggendongnya, bayi itu akan menangis dengan sangat keras untuk beberapa menit. Bukan hanya menangis, bahkan sampai melempar mainan-mainannya kemana-mana. Jika Sehun meninggalkannya, Jonghun akan merangkak dan mengikutinya, menarik-narik kaki ibunya dengan tangan mungil dan wajah memelasnya hingga sang ibu menggendongnya. Dia terlihat sangat imu seperti itu, tapi juga membuat pusing.

Masalah ini membuatnya sadar betapa sulitnya menjadi orangtua yang baik. Dia harus menahan emosinya dan keinginannya untuk memanjakan si buah hati. Pada tahun pertama kelahiran Jonghun, baik Sehun maupun Jongin dimarahi oleh kedua orang tua mereka karena terlalu memanjakan anak mereka. Tapi jika meraka mrah-pun akan dimarahi, karena itu hanya akan menimbulkan trauma bagi sang buah hati. Sehun sangat senang dan berterimakasih karena memiliki seorang suami seperti Jongin. Tanpa pria itu, Sehun tak tahu akan seperti apa hidupnya. Dia bersyukur mereka berbaikan dan Tuhan mengaruniai Jonghun di hidup mereka. Jongin selalu menjadi orang pertama dalam list orang yang dicintainya, lalu datanglah Jonghun yang melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka.

Sehun menyimpan piring itu ke meja dan mengangkat Jonghun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Bayi itu awalnya merengek sebelum akhirnya merapat pada ibunya dan memeluk sang ibu di perutnya. Sehun mengusap punggung kecil bayinya dan mengangkatnya sedikit hingga menyamai wajahnya, memberinya kecupan-kecupan bertubi pada wajah manis itu yang membuat sang bayi tertawa.

"Kenapa baby Jongun-nya mommy tidak mau makan, hm? Lihat, pipi Jonghun jadi kurus sekali. Jonghun mau mommy dimarahi daddy mu ya, hm?" Sehun bertanya pada bayinya di sela kecupannya. Jongin adalah orang yang paling khawatir mengenai kabar Jonghun yang menolak makan dan kehilangan beberapa kilogram bobot tubuhnya. Sangat sulit untuk meyakinkan Jongin bahwa bayi mereka baik-baik saja dan gizinya juga baik. Dia selalu menuntut Sehun untuk kembali menemui dokter. Ah ya, bicara tentang Jongin, lelaki itu sedang bekerja di kantornya sekarang. Sejak mengetahui kehamilan Sehun dan kelahiran sang buah hati, Jongin bekerja dengan lebih giat, tak lupa setiap beberpa jam jika waktunya luang dia kan menelpon sekedar menyapa sang istri dan buah hati. Sang kepala keluarga berkata bahwa dia akan bekerja lebih giat karena dia berjanji akan memberikan masa depan yang lebih baik bagi anak dan istrinya, meskipun saat ini kehidupan mereka bisa dikatakan lebih dari kata baik. Jongin juga selalu minta izin pada istrinya jika dia harus lembur. Dia tak akan pergi kalau istrinya bilang tidak, apalagi jika bayinya yang tak mau lepas darinya. Jongin akan dengan langsung membatalkan jadwal lemburnya.

"Ayo mandi bersama mommy sebelum daddy-mu pulang. Baby Jonghun bau keringat!" Sehun terkikik seraya berdiri, menggendong Jonghun dan mengayunnya sambil menciumi pipinya. Jonghun sangat suka mandi. Karena dia bisa bermain dengan si Tuan Bebek dan bubbles kesukaannya. Dan akan menjadi cerita yang sama sekali berbeda saat Sehun mengangkatnya dari bak mandi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat lebih saat Sehun selesai memakaikan pakaian pada Jonghun. Bayi itu sangat keras kepala kadang-kadang. Merangkak sana-sini tanpa mengenakan pakaian dan popoknya, nyaris terjatuh dari kasur jika saja Sehun terlambat menariknya. Sekarang Jonghun sudah wangi dengan baju _jumper_ panda yang melekat pada tubuhnya, juga sebuah _beany_ di atas kepalanya. Oh jangan lupakan _plushie_ jerapah di tangan mungilnya. Dia terlihat sangat imut.

Sehun membawanya ke dapur untuk menyipkan makan malam bagi mereka. Jongin sedang di perjalanan pulanya, jadi dia harus bergerak cepat. Jonghun ditempatkan di kursi bayinya, dan belum juga Sehun melangkah lebih dari empat langkah, bayi itu sudah merengek dan membuang jerpahnya.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Sehun kembali pada bayi itu dan membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan bayi yang sedang merajuk itu. "Mommy tidak boleh memasak? Tapi daddy akan sampai rumah sebentar lagi." Sang ibu menepuk kepala _beany_ nya dengan lembut yang justru membuat bayi itu menangis keras dan berusaha menyentuh tangannya.

"Ma!" Jonghun memanggilnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh si ibu sambil menampilkan wajah cemberutnya. Duh, lucu sekali! Sehun sangat ingin mememluk dan menciumnya, tapi dia juga harus melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang istri, dia tak mau suaminya kelaparan. Dia menarik nafas dan kembali ke meja dapur untuk mnyiapkan makanan sambil terus berbicara pada Jonghun yang masih saja merengek.

"Jonghun-ah, jangan menangis. Daddy akan sampai sebentar lagi. Baby tidak kangen dengan Daddy, hm?" Sehun berusaha menenangkan anaknya sambil mengaduk masakannya, menggoreng ayam juga. Tapi Jonghun keras kepala sekali, dia tetap menangis dan memanggil-manggilnya. Dia terlihat mengenaskan sekali, sungguh.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun mendengar pintu utama ruamhnya dibuka dan dia bisa mendengar suara suaminya. Dia tersenyum dan mematikan kompornya sebelum menyambut kedatangan suaminya itu sambuíl membawa Jonghun. "Daddy, Johun merindukanmu!" Sehun sedikit memainkan nada suaranya agar terdengar seperti suara Jonghun, bayi itu sudah tidak menangis tapi masih terisak sambil menggenggam baju ibunya dengan erat.

Jongin tersenyum saat dia melihat Sehun datang dengan bayi mereka digendongannya. Sempurna. Mempunyai seorang istri dan bayi yang menunggumu pulang setiap hari adalah sebuah kesempurnaan. Dia mendekati mereka setelah menaruh tas kerjanya di meja lalu memeluk keduanya.

"Daddy pulang." Jongin mengecup pipi bayinya yang basah dan beralih untuk mengecup bibir Sehun. Dia tak menyangka jika bayinya akan marah dan menarik kemejanya, berusaha menjauhkan daddy nya dari mommy nya.

Jongin berkedip tak percaya dan menggendong bayinya, "Hey chunky, jadi sekarang Daddy tidak boleh mencium Mommy, hm?" dia tertawa dan menciumi pipi si bayi yang mengambek, mengayunnya dan hal itu sangat efektif untuk membuat bayi itu berhenti merengek. Dia kembali mencium pipi si bayi dan diam-diam mencuri sebuah ciuman dari istrinya, yang kemudian membuatnya mendapat sebuah pukulan kecil di dadanya dari bayi mereka yang mengambek.

"Kenapa baby jadi seperti ini?" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya dan Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Dia seperti itu sepanjang hari. Dia tak memberiku waktu untuk meninggalkannya bahkan untuk sedetik." Kata Sehun.

"Dia posesif, sepetiku." Jongin tertawa dan menghujani wajah Jonghun dengan kecupan lagi. Jongin mengusak wajahnya pada perut si bayi yang membuatnya tertawa dan berakhir dengan rambutnya yang ditarik oleh Jonghun.

.

.

.

"Taruh dia di kasurnya, Sehun"

"Tapi dia menarik bajuku."

"Kenapa dia belum juga tidur?"

"Aku tak tahu! Dia masih sangat enerjik, Jongin. Bantu aku, aku lelah."

Jonghun belum menunjukkan tanda mengantuk sama sekali, padahal sekarang sudah pukul 23.13. anak itu sangat aktif, bermain dengan mainannya, membuat suara-suara berisik di kamar, lebih tepatnya di kamar kedua orangtuanya. Dia berada diatas kasur besar kedua orantuanya, menarik baju Sehun dengan erat dan tangan satunya bermain dengan mainannya. Jika Sehun membuat gerakan sedikit saja, dia akan merengek dan menengok ke arah ibunya itu dengan tatapan memohon agar jangan pergi.

Sehun benar-benar ingin membawa si bayi ke kamarnya, karena Jongin butuh istirahat dan begitupun dirinya. Tapi sepertinya si bayi tak akan memberi mereka waktu untuk tidur sedikit saja.

"Jongin, bantu aku." Sehun memohon pada suaminya yang sedang mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jonghun dari baju istrinya denga lembut. Saat cengkramannya terlepas, Jonghun berkedip untuk beberapa kali hingga dia mulai menangis dan dan menggeliat di pelukan ayahnya.

"Shh... Sayang, biarkan mommy mu istiraha, ya? Kau main bersama Daddy, oke?" Jongin berdiri sambil menggendong bayinya dan berjalan keluar kamar setelah meyakinkan istrinya bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur duluan. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jonghun untuk menenangkan tangisnya sambil menyanyikan sebuah _lullaby_. Ternyata si bayi sudah lelah dan akhirnya tertidur juga dengan menaruh kepalanya di pundak sang ayah. Dia mengayunkannya untuk sesaat dan menaruhnya di kasur bayinya, menepuk pantatnya sesaat untuk memastikan tidurnya tidak terganggu sebelum mengecup keningnya dan keluar dari kamar bayi itu.

"Dia sudah tidur?" Sehun bertanya saat dia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang ditutup. Jongin mengangguk dan naik ke atas kasur, secara otomatis memeluk pinggang istrinya dan menariknya untuk mendekat.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Kau jadi tak punya banyak waktu untuk istirahat."

"Tak apa. Dia bayiku juga dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Untukmu juga, karena kau juga adalah bayiku."

Jawaban Jongin membuat Sehun terkekeh dan memeluknya lebih erat. Sesaat kemudian mereka mencaai alam mimpinya dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain setelah ciuman selamat malam.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Sehun merasa mual dan pusing. Dia memuntahkan apapun yang dimakannya dan merasa lelah dengan cepat. Jonghun yang semakin manja juga tidak membantu keadaannya sama sekali, bayi itu terus saja merengek dan menangis pada segala hal. Sehun tak mengerti, ditambah Jongin yang juga sibuk dengan urusan kantonya. Dia tak menyalahkannya, karena lelaki itu bekerja untuk keluarga kecil mereka.

Saat itu adalah sore hari kala Jongin memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit, karena istrinya itu terlihat sangat pucat dan kurus. Dia takut pekerjaan rumahnya membebaninya, dan bahkan dia menyarankan untuk menyewa para maid itu lagi. Tapi Sehun menolaknya dengan alasan dia tak bisa jadi istri dan ibu yang baik jika masih harus menyewa maid.

Jonghun berada di pangkuan ayahnya sambil menunggu dokter yang sedang memeriksa sang istri. Dia terpaksa membawa sang bayi ke rumah sakit karena rencana mereka memang terlalu mendadak. Setelah beberapa saat, si dokter kembali pada mejanya dengan wajah yang terlihat bahagia.

"Aku ucapkan selamat, Tuan Kim. Istri anda sedang mengandung." Dokter mengumumkan hasil pemeriksaannya dan ruangan menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat, kecuali Jonghun yang membuat suara-suara saambil mengunyah _gummy toy_ nya. Tidak, mereka tidak terkejut dengan berita itu, hanya saja mereka tak percaya Sehun akan hamil lagi secepat itu. Sehun membuat catatan dalam otaknya untuk memaksa Jongin menggunkana´pengaman setiap mereka melakukannya. Tapi dia tak bisa merasakan pria itu nanti, ah persetan. Mereka bahagia, terutama Jongin yang tersenyum lebar membuat Sehun heran kenapa wajah suaminya belum terbelah dua.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dokter, mereka memutuskan untu pulang dengan sedikit kesulitan karena Jonghun menolak untuk duduk di _baby ce seat_ nya. Bayi itu tak mau lepas dari Sehun, tapi akhirnya Jongin berhasil membuat bayi itu duduk di kursinya. Bukannya Jongin tidak menginginkan bayi itu duduk bersama ibunya, tapi peraturan keselamatan menyebutkan bahwa bayi sebaiknya duduk di _baby car seat_ untuk mengurangi dampak jika terjadi kecelakaan. Setelah beberapa menit mobil dijalankan, Jonghun terttidur pulas di kursinya.

.

.

.

"Kurasa Jonghun tahu kalu dia akan memiliki adik. Itu yang membuatnya _insecure._ " Jongin berkata saat mereka bersiap untuk tidur.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Aku sendiri bahkan tak tahu kalau aku sedang mengandung. Tapi kurasa dengan penjelasan dokter tadi menjadi jelas mengapa Jonghun sangat manja belakangan ini. Dia menggemaskan sekali sebenarnya."

Jongin tertawa dan mengangguk. "Dia cemburu. Dia tahu akan ada rival baru yang akan menarik perhatian Mommy nya."

"Kita harus menjelaskan padanya kalau kita mencintainya apapun yang terjadi. Dia harus menyayangi adiknya." Sehun menjawab, sambil berimajinasi tentang Jonghun dan bayi baru mereka bermain bersama.

"Yeah kita harus melakukannya. Ya Tuhan, aku bahagia sekali, Sehun." Jongin menarik Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat, mengecupu rambutnya yang wangi. "Terimakasih telah memberiku sebuah keluarga ynag sempurna."

Sehun tersenyum dan balas memeluk suaminya. Dia merasa bahagia mengetahui ada seorang bayi lagi yang hidup di dalam perutnya. Meskipun dia masih takut mengenai kelahiran sang bayi nantinya, tapi dia memiliki Jongin dan Jonghun yang selalu mendukungnya. "Terimakasih juga untukmu, suamiku. Aku mencintaimu dan Jonghun, dan juga adiknya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu dan Jonghun, juga adiknya Jonghun." Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Oh iya, kurasa adiknya Jonghun adalah perempuan nanti."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Jongin melihat ke arah istrinya.

"Dia sangat manja dan suka merengek belakangan ini. Ibuku bilang, kalau seorang anak merengek dan jadi manja saat ibunya hamil, berarti adiknya itu akan berbeda gender dengannya.

"Huh? Teori dari mana itu?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, ibuku yang bilang. Tapi aku memang mengahrapkan anak perempuan untuk jadi adiknya Jonghun. Aku akan memanjakannya seperti seorang putri, dan tugasmu dan Jonghun adalah melindunginya."

"Siap, kapten!" Sahut Jongin sambil memberikan sebuah gestur hormat. "Aku akan melindungi kalian semua.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Like really end hueheheh

.

Ahra_26/10/2016

Duh maaf lama yaaaa. Aku sibuk sekaliiii heuuuu.

Ini juga pendek sekali ya ceritanya

Ini seperti cerita lepas. Aku senang sekali dengan jonghun ahhaha,

ohiya, beberapa dari kalian mengira ini family series, ya? Aku belum bisa membuat chapter panjang tapi. Kalau aku ada ide akan aku selipkan nanti hahah.

Terimakasih semuanyaa~~

Salam


End file.
